A Segunda Chance
by Sandy Mione
Summary: Severus Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida. Fic escrita para o Snapefest 2006, é minha primeira NC17
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E a boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

PRÓLOGO

Naquela manhã fria, Snape estava com um humor pior do que o normal. O professor de Poções andava de um lado para o outro nas masmorras, sem conseguir conter a sua irritação.

- Droga, porque eu sempre tenho que dar ouvidos a essas invenções malucas de Dumbledore? Que Merlim me perdoe, mas dessa vez definitivamente o diretor enlouqueceu. É óbvio que esse plano não vai dar certo, murmurava um Snape cada vez mais nervoso.

"E o pior é que eu acabei me comprometendo a estudar a idéia. Ora, porque eu fiz isso se eu sei que ela não vai dar certo mesmo. Mas como prometi, estou aqui, sem conseguir tirar essa possibilidade da minha cabeça", pensava o professor de Poções.

Snape acaba desistindo de andar sem rumo, de um lado para o outro dentro de seus aposentos nas masmorras e senta-se em uma poltrona o lado da lareira. Sem nem prestar atenção, ele acaba fazendo algo que há muito não fazia: acende as chamas na lareira.

Mas sem nem perceber o calor aconchegante do fogo, fica apenas olhando as chamas, como se estivesse em transe.

- Ok, Dumbledore venceu mais uma vez. Eu vou fazer o que ele quer. Mas vou deixar bem claro para o diretor que não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências. Vou deixar isso bem claro para ele. Existe uma chance em milhões de que esse plano maluco dê certo, e essa chance não pode ser desperdiçada, falou o mestre de Poções, sem ver que falava em voz alta.

Snape levanta-se da poltrona e, como se somente agora percebesse que acendera a lareira, faz um pequeno movimento de mão com a varinha. As chamas desaparecem. A um segundo movimento, a temperatura de seus aposentos, que já estava ficando agradável, volta a ser gélida como costuma sempre ser.

Dando um último olhar ao seu redor, Snape apruma-se e sai, seguindo pelos corredores até a porta do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Delícias gasosas, diz o professor.

A gárgula se abre, deixando a escada giratória a vista. O mestre de Poções sobe um degrau e deixa que ela o conduza até a porta do escritório do diretor. E também até a missão mais arriscada de sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO I

Enquanto se dirigia para a sala do diretor, Snape acabou lembrando-se de seu último encontro com alguns comensais da morte. Mesmo não querendo admitir, esse encontro acabou sendo decisivo para que ele aceitasse a missão que Dumbledore lhe propusera.

**Flashback**

- Ora, ora, quem temos aqui... o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts.

A voz levemente anasalada surpreende Snape pela ironia, em um tom acima do normal.

- Olá, Malfoy. A que devo tal recepção? Não deveria ser surpresa alguma para você a minha participação em uma reunião convocada pelo Lord, respondeu Snape, sem saber ao certo o que estava ocorrendo, mas com todos os seus instintos lhe mostrando que algo estava errado. Muito errado.

Disfarçadamente, o professor olha em torno de si. Estavam em um dos corredores da mansão Riddle, após uma das reuniões dos comensais da morte. Além de Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Crabble e Goyle seniores também impediam a passagem. Snape chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de aparatar, pois já estava em uma área onde esse tipo de magia era permitida dentro da mansão, mas depois pensou que se ele fugisse dali a situação seria ainda pior.

- Exatamente, Snape. Você _sempre_ está presente nas nossas reuniões. E _sempre_ que você está presente e algum plano é tratado, a maldita ordem de Dumbledore acaba descobrindo algo, retruca Malfoy.

Com o autocontrole que é uma de suas características mais marcantes, Snape consegue sorrir.

- Meu caro Lucius. Estou começando a achar que todo o esforço que fizemos para resgatá-lo de Azkaban foi em vão ou chegou tarde demais. Não me parece que você esteja bem, falando dessa forma. O que você está querendo insinuar, retruca o Mestre de Poções.

- Insinuar, não. Ele está afirmando que você é um traidor. E, como tal, deve morrer, interrompe Avery, antes de sacar a varinha de entre as vestes. Apontando-a para o peito de Snape, ele começa a proferir a maldição da morte.

Pego de surpresa e sem condições de reagir, o Mestre de Poções não consegue pegar a sua varinha para tentar desarmar o comensal, e realmente crê que será morto naquele exato momento. Mas Avery acaba sendo interrompido por Malfoy.

- Não o mate ainda. Quero vê-lo sofrer um pouco. Além disso, ainda não consegui reunir provas suficientes para convencer o Lord da traição desse verme. E, infelizmente, ele ainda está nas boas graças do Mestre, afirma o loiro.

- Ao contrário de você, não é mesmo, Malfoy, diz Snape, aproveitando a provocação para respirar novamente. Mal percebera que estava prendendo o ar.

- Seu... _crucio_, exclama Malfoy, atingindo Snape no meio do peito.

O Mestre de Poções contorceu-se no chão do corredor, mas não deu ao loiro a satisfação de vê-lo gritar de dor. A tortura durou pouco. Para sorte de Snape, Lucius Malfoy ouviu o barulho de passos no corredor e liberou o comensal. Ele não queria correr o risco de ser apanhado aplicando uma maldição imperdoável em um dos favoritos de Voldemort. Malfoy sabia muito bem que apenas o Lord Negro poderia ordenar castigos aos seus seguidores.

- Salvo por bem pouco, Snape, mas eu ainda vou te pegar, não se esqueça disso, afirmou o loiro, antes de aparatar.

**Fim do flashback**

Esse foi um dos principais motivos que levaram o Mestre de Poções a aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore. Estava quase sendo descoberto como espião entre os comensais da morte. E, por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava cansado desse jogo duplo.

**Nota da autora**: Agradecimentos especiais à BastetAzazis e à Sacerdotiza, pelos coments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E também à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO II

- Sente-se, meu caro Severus - diz Dumbledore, com expressão satisfeita. - Eu sabia que você viria. Aceita um drops de limão, acrescenta. O diretor ajusta seus oclinhos de meia-lua, enquanto observa o Mestre de Poções. Seus profundos olhos azuis brilham, como se já soubessem a resposta que Snape daria à sua proposta.

- Dumbledore - resmunga Snape, enquanto se senta à frente do diretor. - Eu não estou com disposição para amenidades sociais.

- Severus, meu jovem, você precisa aprender a apreciar as boas coisas da vida e a relaxar um pouco, retruca Dumbledore.

O professor apenas resmunga novamente, em resposta à provocação do diretor. Percebendo que o humor de Snape parece ser pior do que o normal, o diretor vai direto ao assunto:

- E então, o que você diz da minha proposta?

- O que eu digo? - vociferou Snape - eu digo que ela é uma loucura, que você deveria ser levado para a ala psiquiátrica do St Mungus, para uma revisão geral. Eu digo que nenhuma pessoa em seu juízo perfeito aceitaria colocar uma idéia insana dessas em prática.

- Mas... - provoca Dumbledore.

- Mas eu reconheço que existe uma chance praticamente impossível de que a sua idéia dê certo, rendeu-se Snape.

Sem permitir que Dumbledore retrucasse, e olhando para as chamas da lareira no escritório do diretor, Snape acrescenta, a meia-voz.

- E se essa idéia der certo, a vitória será nossa.

Diante do silêncio do Mestre de Poções, Dumbledore volta a falar:

- E isso quer dizer que...

- Você venceu, Dumbledore. Dê-me esse maldito viratempo, afirmou Snape, estendendo a mão por sobre a mesa do diretor de Hogwarts.

O plano de Albus Dumbledore era genialmente simples. Mas talvez por isso mesmo muito perigoso. De posse de um viratempo, Snape deveria viajar ao futuro e descobrir tudo sobre a II Guerra dos Bruxos. Além de saber o resultado da batalha entre Harry Potter e Voldemort, Snape se encarregaria de saber como o vencedor chegara àquele resultado e quais os principais erros cometidos pelo lado perdedor.

Depois, ele voltaria ao presente e entregaria as informações para a Ordem da Fênix. Para tanto, teria duas semanas para pesquisar em livros de história e conversar com sobreviventes da Grande Guerra. Dumbledore iria justificar a ausência de Snape alegando que o professor viajara para pesquisar as propriedades mágicas de uma planta recém-descoberta nas florestas do Canadá. Durante aqueles 15 dias, o próprio Dumbledore iria se encarregar das aulas de Poções.

O plano estava pronto e tinha tudo para dar certo. Ao menos era o que parecia... Naquela tarde, ao final das aulas, Snape se dirigiu de novo para a sala do diretor. Eles decidiram que o melhor ponto de partida para a missão seria o escritório de Dumbledore. Assim, Snape não correria o risco de ser surpreendido por ninguém ao chegar ao futuro. Nem provocaria sustos ao aparecer de repente em um lugar cheio de gente.

- Severus, meu caro pupilo. Preparado para a missão, questionou o diretor de Hogwarts, ao ver o Mestre de Poções entrando em sua sala.

- Sim, Albus, responde Snape, secamente.

- Então, programe o viratempo em 15 anos.

- Quinze? Mas por que tanto tempo?

- Severus, você se lembra muito bem que levamos 11 anos para descobrir que Tom Riddle ainda estava vivo. E três anos depois disso, ele conseguiu um novo corpo. Acho que 15 anos é um período seguro para a nossa pesquisa, explica o diretor.

- Isso, presumindo que Potter tenha vencido a guerra, não é, afirma Snape.

- Menos, meu caro Severus. Bem menos, responde Dumbledore, sem conseguir ocultar um sorriso.

- Então, se você quer que seja assim, assim será. Até daqui a 15 anos, afirmou Snape, pegando o viratempo. Antes de acionar o artefato, no entanto, fitou Dumbledore, em silêncio. Ao final de alguns instantes, o professor finalmente fala.

- Bem, Albus. Você sabe que eu abomino manifestações sentimentalóides, nem gosto de dizer o que sinto...

- E eu sempre...

- Por favor, Albus, deixe-me falar agora, senão eu vou me arrepender do que eu pretendo dizer. Eu sei perfeitamente que essa missão tem tudo para dar errado, e sei bem que pode acontecer de eu nunca conseguir voltar a esse tempo. Por isso é que eu quero falar. Pela primeira vez eu quero falar.

Snape para apenas para respirar profundamente. Diante do silêncio de Dumbledore, ele continua.

- Eu nunca lhe agradeci por ter acreditado na minha fidelidade à ordem, nunca lhe agradeci por ter me defendido quando todos duvidavam de mim. Eu sei que você sempre soube o quanto eu sou grato, Albus, mas eu quero te dizer isso antes de partir: obrigado, Dumbledore.

E antes que o diretor pudesse dizer algo, Snape acionou o viratempo e desapareceu do escritório.

N/A: Mil beijos e mil obrigadas para a BastetAzazis, Sacerdotiza, Lulu-lilits e para a Sheyla Snape, pelas palavras que adoçaram meu coração.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO III

- Boa noite, professor Snape. Eu o aguardava...

A voz, um pouco mais velha, mas tão rígida quanto sempre fôra, surpreendeu o Mestre de Poções. Não a esperava ouvir ao aparecer 15 anos no futuro, mal se materializasse no escritório de Dumbledore.

- Professora McGonagall?

- Sim, Snape. Albus me revelou o plano de vocês, logo que pode falar...

- Pode falar?

- Sim. Acredito que você ainda não teve tempo de desconfiar de nada, ao me ver aqui, então tenho que lhe revelar que Albus morreu em um ataque de comensais liderados por Voldemort em pessoa, durante um passeio dos alunos em Hogsmeade. Tom Riddle tentou atacar Harry pelas costas, enquanto este duelava com Belatrix Lestrange.

Albus bloqueou o avada da melhor maneira que pode, com a ajuda de Fawkes, mas depois do ataque no ministério e da destruição da horcrux naquele anel, essa ação foi demais para ele. Uma semana depois do ataque à vila, Albus nos deixou, logo depois de Fawkes sobrevoar o salão principal de Hogwarts e se desfazer em uma bola de fogo, disse a diretora McGonagall, a um Snape atordoado.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, Albus morreu na guerra e eu sou a diretora de Hogwarts desde então. A morte dele significou o início da queda de Voldemort. Harry nunca perdoou Riddle pela morte de seu mentor, mais uma pessoa que o amava e morria nas mãos de comensais. Com isso, conseguiu gerar poder e ódio suficientes para proferir a maldição que pôs fim à vida e à tirania do Lord Negro, completou a diretora.

- Correto, McGonagall. Mas tente compreender o meu dilema, agora. Como eu posso voltar e contar a Dumbledore que ele vai morrer em breve. E mais, que a morte dele será indispensável para que a ordem consiga destruir o Lor..., quer dizer, Voldemort, disse Snape, ainda sem assimilar integralmente as informações dadas pela diretora. O pensamento "aliás, se a McGonagall é a diretora, quem está ensinando Transfiguração", passou, fugidio, pela mente de Snape.

- Você não vai voltar, professor, disse McGonagall, tranqüilamente.

- Como não vou voltar, levanta-se o Mestre de Poções, mostrando seu verdadeiro gênio pela primeira vez desde que começara a sua conversa com a nova diretora de Hogwarts.

Mal se levanta da cadeira - onde se sentara sem ao menos perceber -, Severo Snape ouve uma voz conhecida às suas costas, pouco depois de notar o barulho da porta do escritório de Dumbledore (ele ainda não se acostumara à idéia de que o diretor morrera) sendo aberta.

- Professora Minerva, preciso lhe passar os relatórios...

Snape vira-se para a origem da voz e se surpreende ao ver a dona dela empalidecer ao olhar para ele.

- P-p-professor Snape? Mas o senhor está... É o máximo que Hermione Granger consegue dizer, antes de desmaiar.

Sem conseguir entender direito o que ocorre e nem porque reage assim, Snape corre até o corpo da aluna (na verdade ex-aluna), mas é contido por Minerva McGonagall.

- Acalme-se Snape. A culpa é minha. Esqueci-me de que havia marcado uma reunião com Hermione para a noite de hoje. Nada de mal há de acontecer com ela. Basta um pouco dos cuidados de madame Pomfrey e ela ficará ótima, afirma McGonagall, antes de conjurar uma maca e flutuar a ex-aluna até a enfermaria da escola.

Snape volta a sentar-se na cadeira e enterra a cabeça nas mãos. Não parece um gesto condizente com o temido Mestre de Poções, mas ele está sozinho, ainda sem compreender bem a situação, atordoado pelas informações e já não quer mais manter a pose de indiferença que sempre lhe caracterizou.

- Hum-hum

Severo começa a achar que está delirando. Ouviu aquela tossezinha típica de Dumbledore. Mas, pelo que lhe dissera McGonagall, somente voltando ao passado é que ele poderia tornar a ouví-la.

Mas Snape ainda não poderia voltar ao seu tempo. Tinha que esperar que a nova diretora retornasse da enfermaria para lhe dar mais informações sobre a guerra.

- Hum-hum!

Desta vez não era apenas a sua imaginação. Snape levantou a cabeça e tentou guiar-se pelo som. Até que ...

- Olá, meu caro Severus, disse Dumbledore, do quadro existente na parede onde ficavam todos os quadros com imagens de ex-diretores de Hogwarts.

- Dumbledore... então é verdade o que McGonagall me contou. Você efetivamente morreu na guerra. Isso significa que eu preciso voltar o mais rápido possível, com as informações que eu conseguir aqui.

- Acalme-se, meu rapaz, disse o diretor.

- Mas eu estou calmo. Eu só quero impedir que você tenha que se sacrificar para salvar o Poderoso Potter, disse Snape, com um tom de irritação na voz.

- Além do mais - prosseguiu o mestre - essa viagem ao futuro está me fazendo achar que eu em nada ajudei na batalha contra o Dark Lord.

- Mas ajudou, e muito. Tanto que lhe concederam a ordem de Merlim. Póstuma, é claro, disse Dumbledore.

- Isso explica o desmaio da senhorita Granger, Ora, para uma sabe-tudo, ela se comportou exatamente como uma trouxa, ao pensar que tinha visto um fant... espere, Albus. Eu ouvi bem? Você disse póstuma, acrescentou Snape, em voz bem mais alta.

- Sim, meu caro Severus. A medalha foi concedida como homenagem póstuma, retrucou o ex-diretor.

- Dumbledore, será que você pode fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo? Como eu posso ter morrido, pede Snape.

Ele, que havia se levantado da cadeira ao ver o quadro de Dumbledore, volta a sentar-se, enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiando o cotovelo sobre os joelhos. Era menos de um décimo do homem que havia sido antes de iniciar a missão para Dumbledore. Naquela posição, Snape parecia a imagem viva da derrota.

O Mestre de Poções permaneceu alguns instantes nessa posição, em completo silêncio, até que pareceu finalmente entender o que Dumbledore lhe falava. Com voz sumida, perguntou:

- Quer dizer então que as pessoas pensam que eu morri? Tudo pelo qual me arrisquei sumiu, assim, sem mais ou menos?

**Nota da autora: **Mil beijos e obrigadas para Bastet-Azazis, Sacerdotiza e Sheyla Snape pelos coments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO IV

Dumbledore sente dificuldade em reconhecer no homem sentado à sua frente o altivo professor de Poções de Hogwarts. Sentado na poltrona com o rosto enterrado nas mãos e coberto pelos longos cabelos negros, agindo como um autômato, Snape começa a murmurar palavras ininteligíveis, sem a menor sombra de emoção na voz.

- Mantenha a calma, professor Snape. Lembre-se que muita coisa muda em 15 anos. A senhorita Granger, por exemplo...

Snape interrompe, amargo.

- Ah, sim, ela deixou de ser senhorita Granger, obviamente. Como ela é tratada agora? Senhora Weasley? Ou será senhora Potter?

- Como eu dizia, antes de ser interrompido, a senhorita Granger sentiu bastante a sua morte. O suficiente para entrar em choque ao vê-lo vivo. Você deve se acostumar com a reação das poucas pessoas que nesse momento podem saber que você ainda está vivo. Depois, você pode ter duas opções. Ou assume uma nova identidade ou revelamos para todos que você nunca foi assassinado, completou o ex-diretor.

Snape ergue a cabeça lentamente e, depois de um suspiro profundo, retruca:

- Certo Albus, eu vou me conter e esperar que você me diga exatamente como e por que foi que eu morri.

- Dois dias depois de você partir, Fudge esteve em meu escritório, falando que o Ministério da Magia iria começar um novo cerco a Voldemort e que a primeira medida seria interrogar todos os ex-comensais da morte, principalmente os que haviam escapado de Azkaban ou dos dementadores alegando que agiram sob a maldição Império. O ministério iria usar veritasserum. Fudge queria intimá-lo para ser interrogado três dias depois da visita dele.

- E o que você disse? Foi aí que eu morri?

- Acalme-se, Severus. Eu mantive a história que combinamos, de que você tinha viajado ao Canadá, mas Fudge insistiu na necessidade de interrogá-lo o mais breve possível, retrucou o diretor.

E Dumbledore prosseguiu em sua narrativa:

- Expliquei a Fudge que você retornaria em duas semanas, mas ele se mostrou irredutível. Disse que se você não estivesse no gabinete dele, no Ministério da Magia, em três dias, seria considerado fugitivo e teria uma ordem de prisão decretada contra você. Caso fosse preso, seria levado direto a Azkaban.

- Imbecil, grunhiu Snape.

- Não nego que Fudge seja uma pessoa difícil, meu caro pupilo. Mas retomando a nossa história, eu garanti a ele que você estaria no ministério no prazo determinado.

- Mas como, se você não poderia me avisar? A menos que conseguisse um outro viratempo e viesse atrás de mim, interrompe Snape, novamente.

- Eu precisava ganhar tempo para pensar nas opções e garantir a sua presença no ministério era uma maneira de ganhar esse tempo. Eu cheguei a pensar que poderia deixar as coisas acontecerem sem a sua presença e pedir, no futuro, que você voltasse ao mesmo dia em que partira do colégio. Mas seria mexer com um emaranhado muito grande de vidas, alterando seus futuros com resultados imprevisíveis, quando você retornasse ao seu tempo devido.

- Está certo, Dumbledore. Você teve boas razões. Mas, por favor, continue, afirma Snape, já bastante curioso com a narrativa.

O professor, que durante a descrição de Dumbledore sentara-se ereto na poltrona, levanta-se e começa a dar algumas voltas no escritório, ansioso para ouvir o restante da história, onde ele era o ator principal.

- A única idéia que me ocorreu, e que poderia ser colocada em prática, foi anunciar – na véspera do dia em que você deveria se apresentar ao ministério - que seu corpo havia sido encontrado no meio da Floresta Proibida. Hagrid havia encontrado um animal morto no local e eu o transfigurei para ficar igual a você. Ao lado do corpo, colocamos um pergaminho com a palavra traidor escrita com sangue e a marca negra.

- O quê?

- Sim, eu tinha que fazer Fudge pensar que você tinha sido assassinado por comensais da morte. Já que eu tinha que abrir mão do meu melhor agente, então deveria aproveitar para recuperar a sua honra, para sempre, completou o ex-diretor.

- Como isso seria possível, Dumbledore? Quem iria acreditar em um ex-comensal da morte? Você se esquece que as pessoas pensam que, uma vez seguidor das trevas, sempre seguidor das trevas, não importa o que aconteça, diz Snape, com amargura na voz e voltando a sentar-se.

- Severus, meu pupilo, você realmente deveria ter mais confiança no potencial das pessoas. Teria uma vida mais feliz, afirma Dumbledore, completando a seguir:

- Não há nada mais poderoso que a imprensa. E foi através do Profeta Diário que você se transformou no herói do mundo bruxo.

Snape solta uma gargalhada ao ouvir a frase de Dumbledore.

- Perdoe-me, meu caro Albus, mas essa eu gostaria de ter visto.

- Severus, adverte Dumbledore.

- Mas é verdade, diretor. Você se lembra bem da verdadeira campanha de difamação que o próprio Profeta Diário fez quando você e o Perfeito Potter anunciaram a volta de Você-sabe-quem, ao final do torneio Tribruxo, completa o professor.

- Você já pode dizer o nome dele, Severus, não há mais motivos para o temor, interrompe Dumbledore.

-Perdão, é a força do hábito. Mas eu ainda me lembro da campanha do Profeta Diário contra você.

- Simples, meu caro pupilo. Eu dei a Rita Skeeter algo com o que se divertir, riu-se o ex-diretor.

- E o que foi?

- Toda a verdade sobre você!

- Albus, você teve coragem de...

- Acalme-se, Severus. Como você pode pensar que eu trairia os seus segredos? Não, eu apenas deixei a senhorita Skeeter saber que durante todo o tempo você estava a serviço da Ordem da Fênix, espionando Tom Riddle, dando especial ênfase a como você foi fundamental para que a ordem salvasse a vida de Harry naquela noite, no Ministério da Magia, quando os comensais tentaram roubar a profecia.

O que deve ter deixado o famoso Menino-que-sobreviveu bastante irritado, cortou Snape.

- Ah, Snape, meu caro pupilo. Algumas reações à notícia de sua morte foram desconcertantes, responde o retrato de Albus. E Snape acredita ter vislumbrado um profundo suspiro dado pelo ex-diretor.

Dumbledore se perde em suas lembranças. Retorna ao dia em que se arriscou na jogada mais perigosa daquela guerra. Naquele dia, o diretor mentira para o próprio ministro da Magia, enganara um grupo de aurores bem treinados e se preparara para mentir mais uma vez: agora, para a escola inteira.

Ao ver que quase todos os alunos terminaram de jantar, Dumbledore bate com um talher em sua taça de cristal, pedindo atenção. Aos poucos, o burburinho vai diminuindo, até que o silêncio domina o Grande Salão. O diretor levanta-se de sua cadeira e diz:

- Meus caros alunos e meus caros professores de Hogwarts. Esta manhã descobrimos que infelizmente Lord Voldemort conseguiu produzir mais uma baixa nas fileiras da luz. Foi ceifado um dos nossos guerreiros, que durante anos arriscou diariamente a própria vida como um espião junto aos comensais da morte, para nos trazer informações valiosas. Informações estas fundamentais para que nós pudéssemos salvar vidas preciosas.

O diretor pára seu discurso e toma fôlego. Nenhum ruido é ouvido no salão. Muitos dos presentes mantinham as respirações suspensas. Outros, olhavam em volta, como se procurassem àquele que faltava.

Nosso guerreiro – torna a falar Dumbledore – saiu dessa escola em uma missão arriscada. Talvez a de maior risco em sua vida. E, infelizmente, desta vez o risco se mostrou concreto. E é com tristeza que eu anuncio que o professor Severus Snape já não está mais entre nós.

O burburinho toma conta do Grande Salão. E aumenta ainda mais quando, da mesa da Grifinória, se ouve um grito e o baque forte de um corpo caindo no chão. Hermione Granger desmaiara.

O retrato de Albus Dumbledore estava em silêncio há bastante tempo, mas somente agora Snape parecia dar-se conta disso.

- Diretor. Eu não entendi bem. Você disse que algumas reações à notícia de minha morte foram desconcertantes. O que quis dizer com isso, pergunta o professor de Poções, em um tom confuso raramente percebido em sua voz.

- Sim, Severus. Uma reação em especial deixou-me surpreso. A senhorita Granger ficou quase uma semana em coma, na ala hospitalar. Quase foi transferida ao St.Mungus, diz Dumbledore.

- Mas, por que?

Segundo Pomfrey, ela teve um choque nervoso. Mas a origem desse choque nós nunca soubemos. Acho que você deveria repetir para ela a mesma pergunta que acabou de me fazer, completou Dumbledore.

Por um instante Snape achou ter visto um brilho de divertimento nos olhos do ex-diretor, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os dois foram interrompidos por Minerva McGonagall, que retornara da ala hospitalar.

Nota da autora: Sorry pela demora em atualizar, mas a vida andou corrida por aqui. Mil beijos para a BastetAzazis, que sempre comenta os capitulos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO V

Deitada em seu leito na ala hospitalar, já medicada e sonolenta devido à poção calmante ministrada pela eterna Madame Pomfrey, Hermione Granger permite que seus pensamentos derivem.

"Eu só posso ter sonhado ou tido uma alucinação. Deve ser efeito do 15º aniversário da morte dele. Daqui a três dias, fazem exatos 15 anos que ele se foi. E se eu fosse bem sincera comigo mesma, teria que admitir que nunca superei essa morte. De todas as que aconteceram durante a guerra, essa foi a que me doeu mais", pensava a grifinória, agora uma linda mulher prestes a completar 32 anos.

"O que Severus Snape iria pensar se soubesse que a Sabe-Tudo irritante agora é a professora de Poções de Hogwarts. Será que ficaria feliz com isso? Será que algum dia ele pensou que Harry poderia assumir as aulas de DCAT?", continuava a devanear Hermione.

"_Ora, deixe de ser tola, Hermione. O professor Snape é um sonserino. Jamais ficaria feliz ao saber que uma grifinória, ainda mais sangue-ruim, assumiu as aulas de Poções. Snape jamais ficaria feliz por alguma coisa ligada a você"_, contrapõe uma voz – verdadeiramente dolorosa - na mente de Hermione

- Isso é verdade – murmura a professora Granger – não há nenhum motivo para que ele ficasse feliz com isso!

Com essa frase, a grifinória interrompe o curso de seus pensamentos e, rendendo-se à poção que já fazia efeito, acaba adormecendo.

SSHGSSHG

Não muito longe da ala hospitalar, no escritório da diretora, dois bruxos e um retrato se encontravam em um silêncio estranho. Snape é o primeiro a romper a quietude.

- E então, diretora, como está a senhorita Granger?

- Deixei-a na ala hospitalar, medicada . Creio que uma boa noite de sono fará milagres nesse caso, retruca McGonagall, impressionada pela preocupação do Mestre de Poções.

Embora sempre concordasse que Hermione era uma excelente aluna e que merecia os elogios que lhe eram feitos nas reuniões do corpo docente, Snape nunca demonstrara uma maior atenção pela então aluna. A cena dele correndo ao socorro da agora professora quando ela desmaiara no escritório, há pouco, passou pela mente de Minerva e ela levantou os olhos para o retrato de Dumbledore, no exato instante que o velho brilho maroto surgia por trás das lentes daqueles oclinhos de meia-lua.

- E agora, o que faremos com ela, indaga o professor de Poções, para surpresa de McGonagall e Dumbledore.

- Como o que faremos, Severus. Eu não compreendi a sua pergunta, indaga o retrato do ex-diretor.

- O que faremos com a senhorita Granger. Eu sugiro que nós lancemos um obliviate, para que ela não se lembre de que me viu no futuro, responde.

- E por que nós faríamos isso, retruca McGonagall. Ela intuira a intenção de Albus, depois daquela troca de olhares.

- Para que eu possa voltar ao passado e encerrar a minha missão, além de impedir que Dumbledore seja morto por Voldemort, exclama Snape, já perdendo a paciência.

- Minerva, minha cara, sei que o escritório agora lhe pertence, mas você poderia nos deixar sozinhos um pouco, pede Dumbledore.

- Severus, meu pupilo – disse Dumbledore, assim que se viu sozinho com o Mestre de Poções – eu tinha a esperança de que não fosse necessário te revelar o que vou contar agora, mas você me parece realmente convencido de que precisa voltar ao seu tempo. É bem verdade que se você voltar ao instante exato em que partiu, todos esses 15 anos serão uma realidade alternativa, uma mera lembrança tênue de algo que poderia ter sido. Mas eu preciso que você não faça isso. E vou te contar o porquê, completou.

O ex-diretor, então, revelou a Snape que designou-o para aquela exploração no futuro para impedir que ele se envolvesse em uma outra missão, que lhe custaria bem mais do que o Mestre de Poções poderia supor... ou querer pagar. E ainda disse que, por mais que odiasse a idéia, Snape deveria levar até o fim a missão que lhe seria designada.

A cada instante mais surpreso, o professor ouve Dumbledore revelar que ele seria procurado por Narcisa Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange, e que, provocado pela segunda, faria um voto inquebrantável com a mãe de Draco. Esse voto, somado ao pacto de fidelidade que o próprio professor tinha com o diretor de Hogwarts, faria com que Snape fosse obrigado a matar Dumbledore, antes que o final do ano letivo chegasse.

- Eu jamais faria isso, grita o professor.

- Sim, Severus, faria. Eu iria te obrigar. E o voto inquebrantável que fizemos quando você veio para a Ordem da Fênix iria te obrigar a me obedecer. Você precisa entender... a minha morte era necessária para o fim de Voldemort, explicou o diretor.

- Por que, Albus? Por que é necessário que você morra para que a ordem ganhe a guerra, pergunta Snape, com um tom de amargura na voz, nunca antes visto por ninguém.

- Porque Potter jamais conseguiria odiar Tom Riddle o suficiente para desferir um Avada Kedavra nele. Foi por isso que era necessário que eu morresse. Entenda, Severus, eu fui a imagem mais próxima de pai que ele já teve na vida. Ele sentiu como se Riddle o tivesse deixado órfão pela segunda vez. Por favor, meu pupilo, fique aqui, fique nesse tempo, não retorne. Eu odiaria ter que lhe obrigar a sujar suas mãos de sangue.

Um ruído angustiado sai da garganta de Snape. Não passou despercebida a Dumbledore a tentativa inútil que o professor fez para rir.

- Como se elas não já estivessem sujas!

- Severus. Lembra quando você voltou para o lado da luz, quando abdicou das trevas? Eu lhe disse que aquela única escolha correta seria suficiente para apagar todas as escolhas incorretas que você havia feito. Mas que caberia a você se perdoar pelo seu passado. E você nunca fez isso, você nunca se permitiu ser livre das escolhas erradas que fez. Agora, você tem essa chance, você tem uma segunda chance, meu caro Severus. Não a desperdice, pede Dumbledore.

- Mas mesmo depois de me aliar à Ordem da Fênix, eu voltei para os comensais, torturei com eles, assombrei, coagi e pressionei com eles...

- A meu pedido. Eu sou responsável pelo que você fez depois da volta de Tom. Você estava agindo como meu espião. Eu sinto muito pelos que foram pressionados, assombrados, coagidos e até mesmo torturados por você enquanto espionava. Mas entenda, Severus. Se é verdade que os fins não justificam os meios, também é verdadeiro que certos fins justificam, sim, certos meios, corta o ex-diretor, em um tom de exasperação.

- Correto Dumbledore. Eu vou pensar em tudo que você me disse. Mas ainda não sei. E se eu ficar nesse tempo, como faremos? Como alguém morto há 15 anos pode ressurgir de repente? Você pretende pedir a McGonagall que anuncie a verdade, indaga Snape.

- Ainda não sei, meu caro pupilo. Podemos revelar toda a verdade, podemos criar uma nova personalidade para você. O fato é que você não deve retornar ao momento de onde partiu. Mas você está cansado. Vá para os seus antigos aposentos nas masmorras. Eles foram preservados para você. A exceção do laboratório, sinto dizer, pois ele está sendo usado pelo novo professor de Poções.

- E quem é ele?

- Mais tarde, Snape, discutimos sobre o novo corpo docente de Hogwarts. Agora é hora de você descansar, completa Dubledore.

NOTA DA AUTORA: Agradeço aos comentários carinhosos da Sacerdotiza e da Nina Neviani. Espero que gostem dessenovo capítulo. Mil beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa-alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO VI

De volta às masmorras, que para ele havia deixado apenas algumas horas antes, Snape não consegue descansar. Tudo estava como ele deixara, realmente. Parecia que os anos não se haviam passado. Até mesmo suas roupas e livros estavam em seus aposentos, e pareciam ter sido cuidados durante todo esse tempo.

O mestre de Poções retirou suas roupas e, depois de banhar-se, colocou as vestes que costumava usar para dormir. Mas depois de muito rolar na cama, decidiu que não conseguiria descansar enquanto algumas respostas não fossem dadas.

Era madrugada. Mas assim mesmo Hermione despertou, com a nítida sensação de que estava sendo observada, apesar de estar em segurança na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Anos de luta contra Voldemort ensinaram-na a detectar coisas estranhar no ar, mesmo quando estava adormecida. E outros anos treinando técnicas de DCAT sempre que Harry queria ensinar algo novo aos alunos deixaram a bruxa sempre alerta.

Abrindo os olhos e movendo-se lentamente para tentar identificar de onde vinha a sensação de que era observada, Hermione aproveita para pegar discretamente a sua varinha, que estava na cabeceira de sua cama. Quando sentiu-se segura, a professora sentou-se no leito e gritou:

- _Lumus!_

A ponta de sua varinha imediatamente acendeu-se, revelando um estranho sentado em uma cadeira próxima de sua cama. Ela levou alguns segundos observando o homem, que ao ver a luz abaixou a cabeça e tentou cobrir-se com seu manto, até que acreditou que conseguira identificar quem ele era.

- Por Merlin, então não era sonho? Você está vivo? Professor Snape, você está vivo mesmo? Eu não estou delirando?

A jovem pula da cama e corre até o professor, segurando o braço de Snape e não permitindo que ele escape, impedindo o que ele já pensava em fazer. Pego em flagrante, Snape não tem outra opção a não ser revelar-se e admitir a verdade.

- Sim, senhorita Granger. Eu estou vivo. Mas por favor, não me faça perguntas agora, diz o Mestre de Poções, suspendendo uma das mãos e calando as milhares de indagações que a professora se preparava para fazer.

- Eu preciso de algumas respostas. E, agora, somente a senhorita vai poder me ajudar. Eu vou entender se a senhorita não quiser colaborar. Eu não fui exatamente o melhor professor que a senhorita já teve, e você deve me odiar, mas eu preciso mesmo de respostas ...

- Isso não é verdade, deixa escapar Hermione, para abaixar os olhos e começar a examinar os pés.

- O que não é verdade, Granger, indaga Snape.

- O senhor foi um excelente professor. E...

- E o que, rertuca Snape, irritado novamente.

- E eu não te odiava, responde rapidamente a grifinória. – Mas o que você que saber, completa.

- Como foi que Potter matou o Dark Lord?

- Você não sabe?

- Ora, se eu soubesse não precisava perguntar-lhe, não é senhorita?

- Mas como você não sabe o final da guerra? Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Eu lhe pedi que não fizesse perguntas. Se você não pode ou não quer me responder, é só me dizer, retruca Snape, com a gélida voz que costumava usar em sala de aula. Só faltou a retirada de pontos da Grifinória para completar o quadro.

- Escute aqui, professor Snape. Eu não sou mais sua aluna, não tenho mais 16 anos e não estamos em uma sala de aula. Eu não sei onde o senhor esteve nos últimos 15 anos, mas se acha que pode usar esse tom "eu-sou-o-terrível-Mestre-de-Poções" para me deixar intimidada, está muito enganado. Eu posso e vou te responder, desde que o senhor faça algo com o qual não está acostumado: me trate com respeito e como sua igual, respondeu Hermione, extremamente aborrecida.

Sem sequer dar tempo para que Snape se recuperasse da resposta, ela acrescentou.

- O senhor já sabe que Dumbledore foi morto por Voldemort?

Snape apenas sacode afirmativamnete a cabeça. Ainda está atordoado demais com o que a grifinória havia lhe dito instantes antes.

- Pois bem. No dia do enterro do diretor, aqui em Hogwarts, aproveitando que as proteções contra aparatação estavam suspensas, Voldemort atacou, junto com um grupo de comensais, diz a bruxa.

Hermione explicou que – provavelmente – a intenção de Voldemort era aproveitar a comoção causada pela cerimônia para pegar Harry de surpresa e, possivelmente, fragilizado pela perda.

- Só que a ordem anteviu essa possibilidade e montou um plano de contra-ataque. Os comensais foram cercados logo ao aparatarem na área onde estava sendo realizada a cerimônia e a luta acabou durando pouco tempo, completou a professora.

- Entendo. Mas como foi que o Lord morreu, indaga Snape, com vívido interesse. _"Essa menina tem o dom de relatar fatos. Deveria dar as aulas de História de Magia no lugar de Binns. Aliás, em que ela estará trabalhando?",_ pensou o professor de Poções.

Hermione contou que no momento em que Voldemort e seus asseclas começaram a aparatar, ela e Rony Weasley se posicionaram à frente e nas costas de Harry, para evitar que o Dark Lord conseguisse atingir o grifinório com algum feitiço à traição.

Vendo que perdera o elemento surpresa, Voldemort decidiu lançar todas as suas fichas em tentar desestruturar Potter emocionalmente, para tentar atacá-lo em um momento de distração. Todos os presentes, inclusive aurores e os comensais ainda conscientes, prenderam a respiração quando Voldemort e Potter ficaram frente à frente, em meio a um amplo círculo de expectadores ansiosos.

- O Lord encarou Harry e disse "E então, menino, mais uma vez estamos frente à frente. E desta vez não há ninguém disposto a lhe proteger". Mas Harry apenas riu. "E foi por acreditar nisso que você veio acompanhado por tanta gente, Riddle?", respondeu ele – continuou narrando Hermione Granger.

- Pelo que vejo o moleque continua insolente. Bem vejo que somente aprendeu péssimas maneiras com o seu mentor, disse Voldemort.

- Depende do que você chama de péssimas maneiras, Riddle. Invadir uma cerimônia fúnebre não é o que eu chamo de um bom comportamento. Pelo menos foi isso o que o meu mentor me ensinou, retruca o Menino-que-sobreviveu, com uma calma na voz que surpreendeu a todos que conheciam Harry Potter.

- Com certeza eu e Dumbledore sempre tivemos opiniões diversas sobre vários assuntos. Boas maneiras são apenas mais um dentre tantos.

- Não duvido isso. A diferença de opiniões entre vocês dois era impressionante. Veja só o caso dos trouxas. Ele os adorava, mesmo sendo um bruxo de puro-sangue. E você os odeia, apesar de ser um mestiço, proferiu Potter, para espanto de todos.

- Ora seu... Crucio!

- Protego!

Como ocorrera três anos antes, após a final do Torneio Tribruxo, os dois feitiços se encontraram no ar e as duas varinhas ficaram vibrando nas mãos dos dois oponentes. Harry se preparou para o que desconfiava que voltaria a acontecer. E novamente os dois foram erguidos no ar e levados para um terreno mais elevado. O fio de luz dourada que unia as duas varinhas se dividiu em mil outros fios, que cercaram os dois bruxos, como se fossem uma teia dourada.

O mesmo som ecoou no ar, o som que ele só ouvira duas vezes em sua vida: a canção da fênix. E como ocorrera no cemitério, na noite em que Voldemort ganhara um novo corpo, ele ouviu a voz de Dumbledore em seus ouvidos:

"_Não rompa a ligação. E se concentre no que deseja"._ Ouvir a voz do mestre provocou em Potter uma ira fria. Não a dor inconsolável ao saber da morte dos pais, não a raiva fervente pela morte de Sirius Black. A morte de Dumbledore provocou a ira necessária e a concentração precisa para que ele realizasse o primeiro feitiço não-verbal de sua vida:

"_Avada Kedavra"_.

Mal as palavras saíram de sua mente, a ponta de sua varinha tingiu-se de verde. E aos poucos, como se em câmera lenta, o raio de luz dourada que unia as duas varinhas foi sendo tomado pela cor verde da maldição mortal.

- Quando Voldemort percebeu a mudança na cor da ligação mágica entre as duas varinhas, tentou romper o contato. Mas já era tarde demais. A maldição o atingiu e ele acabou caindo morto no chão. Imediatamente a teia de luz se rompeu e nós corremos até onde os dois estavam. Fui a primeira a chegar e ainda vi o corpo de Voldemort secando no chão. Ele secou até que parecesse uma múmia, para depois virar pó. Eu te garanto, professor, foi horrível, completou Hermione.

- Então quer dizer que finalmente o Potter aprendeu a fechar a mente e a realizar feitiços não-verbais. Senhorita, estou quase acreditando em milagres, ironizou Snape.

Hermione nunca soube dizer qual exatamente foi a gota d'água: o trauma por saber que o ex-professor estava vivo, a ironia na voz de Snape ou a referência às capacidades mágicas de Harry. Ou talvez tivesse sido esses três ingredientes juntos que a fizeram responder:

- Escuta aqui, professor Snape. Durante quase seis anos eu fui obrigada a aguentar as suas ironias, os seus maus-tratos, a sua perseguição com a Grifinória e a sua implicância absurda com o Harry. Mas agora chega. Fiz mais do que um favor em te contar o que você queria saber, mas não vou tolerar que você fale assim do meu amigo. Harry fez o que todos esperavam dele e, para alegria do mundo bruxo, matou Voldemort. Fez o que deveria ter feito. Agora, o _senhor_, onde estava durante a batalha final? Onde esteve esses anos todos? E agora aparece para criticar, com essa sua voz irônica, praticamente gritou.

- Escuta aqui digo eu, Granger..., começa a falar Snape.

- Não escuto. E para você é pro-fes-so-ra Granger, entendeu? Agora, se o _senhor_ me permite, eu vou continuar a dormir. Passe bem. Ao falar isso, Hermione deita-se novamente em seu leito e cobre a cabeça com as cobertas, não dando chance a que Snape fale mais alguma coisa. Sem outra alternativa, o Mestre de Poções deixa a ala hospitalar e segue novamente para as masmorras. Se tivesse demorado alguns minutos mais, teria ouvido a ex-aluna chorando baixinho.

Nota da autora: agradecimentos especiais a Sacerdotiza (em breve o tio Sevvie vai descobrir), Nina Neviani (obrigada pelo elogio), Fadinha (aqui está, novo capítulo para matar a sua curiosidade) e Avada Kedrava Ridlle (eu te garanto que será sim, chocante, rs), pelos comentários ao último capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO VII

De volta às masmorras, Snape não conseguiu dormir. Ele já entende porque a morte de Dumbledore era necessária, mas não consegue se conformar com isso. As informações de Hermione Granger foram tão vívidas e precisas que ele conseguia até mesmo ver a cena da morte do Dark Lord.

"Eu teria adorado presenciar essa cena. Será que a Granger colocaria essa memória em uma penseira, para que eu pudesse ver?", pensa o Mestre de Poções.

E ele continuou a divagar. "Quer dizer que a Sabe-Tudo agora é pro-fes-so-ra Granger. Mas é claro, deve estar no lugar de Minerva e ainda ser diretora da Grifinória. Como não pensei nisso ao vê-la? Eu tenho que admitir que foi uma excelente escolha, a menina sempre foi a melhor da turma. Pena que fosse grifinória e amiga do Potter. Eu teria ficado feliz em lhe conceder os pontos que ela merecia, caso fosse da Sonserina. Ou até mesmo da Corvinal"

_- Menina? Acho que você não observou bem, meu caro Snape_. A voz que surgiu na mente do Mestre de Poções não deixou dúvidas de que o seu inconsciente observara bem, e muito bem, a professora.

O professor foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela chegada de um elfo doméstico em seus aposentos. Só nesse momento foi que ele percebeu que passara toda a noite sentado em uma poltrona da saleta de estar.

O elfo doméstico lhe entregou um pergaminho. Era um convite da diretora para que fosse tomar café da manhã com ela, mas que foi recusado por Snape. O professor queria mais tempo só, para continuar ruminando seus pensamentos. Além disso, não queria correr o risco de ser surpreendido novamente por pessoas que deveriam pensar que ele estava morto.

Depois de um farto desjejum, Snape voltou à poltrona onde passara a madrugada. O professor pensava nas propostas feitas por Dumbledore. Ele já havia quase desistido de voltar a seu próprio tempo.

Mas, o que ele faria nesse futuro, que poderia se transformar em seu presente? Adotar uma nova identidade seria ter de viver eternamente sob um encantamento de glamour que lhe ocultasse as suas verdadeiras feições. _E, já que é uma nova vida, você quer vivê-la sem máscaras_, advertiu-lhe a voz em sua mente.

Por outro lado, revelar a verdade ao mundo bruxo seria correr o risco de ver espelhada em cada olhar a pergunta que a senhorita Granger lhe fizera na enfermaria: - E onde o _senhor_ estava durante a guerra?

Snape reconhece que exagerara no tom com a ex-aluna. Esquecera-se de que 15 anos já haviam se passado e que a senhorita Granger não era mais uma garotinha que poderia ser assustada com sua ironia.

_E, reconheça, nem quando ela era uma garotinha você conseguia assustá-la de verdade_. A voz já estava se tornando irritante, mas Snape tinha que admitir que seu inconsciente estava lhe dizendo verdades que ele sempre tentara esconder. E o fato de que Hermione Granger não se assustava com a ironia e o tom gélido dele era apenas uma delas. _Meu caro Snape, há muito mais escondido na sua mente do que apenas a constatação de que a Granger nunca foi uma medrosa_.

Já irritado com o caminho que seus pensamentos estavam tomando e, por que não, temendo que seu inconsciente resolvesse derramar de uma só vez tudo que estava escondido em sua mente, Snape resolve arrumar alguma coisa para se distrair. E querendo saber mais sobre o fim da guerra, chamou um elfo e enviou um pergaminho para a ala hospitalar.

Hermione já se sentia bem e esperava a chegada de madame Pomfrey ou de sua amiga Gina Weasley - a ruiva se preparava para substituir a enfermeira, que se aposentaria no final do ano - na ala hospitalar, para receber alta médica. Ela estava ansiosa por voltar às suas aulas, o melhor remédio para parar de pensar em Severus Snape.

A bruxa não fazia mais nada além de pensar nele, desde que descobrira que o ex-professor estava vivo. "Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nele? Pensei que essa paixão adolescente já tivesse acabado, que tivesse sido superada. Mas parece que ela voltou com força total", pensava a professora.

Granger passara parte da madrugada chorando, depois da discussão com Snape. Ela se entristecia por ver que o tempo não abrandara a ironia e a frieza com que o professor tratava os grifinórios em geral (e a ela em particular) e nem aplacara o ódio que ele tinha por Harry. "Por onde será que ele esteve esse tempo todo? Será que não soube o quanto nós sofremos por achar que ele estava morto? Até mesmo o Harry ficou chateado e se arrependeu de todas as vezes que desconfiou do Snape", continuava a pensar Hermione.

A presença do elfo doméstico ao lado de sua cama a surpreendeu. E mais surpresa ainda ela ficou ao ler o pergaminho que ele lhe entregava.

_"Prezada professora Granger_

_Devo-lhe um pedido de desculpas. Meu comportamento nessa madrugada foi inadequado e desnecessário, eu reconheço. Gostaria de saber se posso visitá-la na ala hospitalar, para me desculpar. Bom, eu também quero saber mais sobre o fim da guerra, se a senhorita me perdoar e concordar em me contar._

_Aguardo a sua resposta_

_SS"_

Hermione não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio percorrendo a sua coluna ao ver de novo a letra do ex-professor. Ainda mais por ele pedir para visitá-la. Não se enganava. O motivo da visita era mais a vontade dele em receber informações do que propriamente o interesse em sua companhia ou pelo seu estado de saúde.

"Mas porque será que ele não sabe nada da guerra? Bom, se eu aceitar a visita, terei chance de descobrir", pensa a jovem. _E também de ficar algum tempo perto dele,_ disse aquela vozinha da sua consciência, que não a deixava mentir nem para si mesma. Despachou o elfo, pedindo que dissesse ao professor que ele era bem-vindo à hora que quisesse.

Mal recebera a resposta, Snape se dirigiu a ala hospitalar. Sabia que a ex-aluna estava sozinha, aguardando madame Pomfrey, então não haveria riscos de encontrar mais alguém na enfermaria. Para garantir, usou pó de floo para chegar até lá.

- Bom dia, professora Granger, cumprimentou, enquanto retirava a fuligem das roupas negras que estava usando.

- Bom dia, professor Snape. A que devo o prazer da visita, disse Hermione.

- Como disse no pergaminho, fui desnecessariamente rude com a senhorita, ontem. E também gostaria de saber mais sobre o final da guerra.

- Correto, professor. Terei prazer em lhe contar o que o senhor desejar saber. Mas será que em troca eu poderia lhe fazer algumas perguntas também, indaga Hermione, com um tom de velhacaria na voz.

Snape não conseguiu segurar um breve sorriso. E Hermione surpreendeu-se ao ver o quão mais jovem e sexy ele ficava quando ria.

- Hummm, o que temos aqui? Uma legítima tentativa sonserina de conseguir um acordo? Estou começando a achar que Chapéu Seletor errou ao colocá-la na Grifinória, retrucou, ainda com um meio sorriso.

- Infelizmente, professor, sangues-ruins não são aceitos em sua casa.

Hermione se arrependeu amargamente da frase, ao ver o esboço de sorriso sumir da face de Snape.

- Me desculpe, professor, eu não queria ofendê-lo. Foi apenas uma brincadeira infeliz. Deixemos esses assuntos de lado. O que quer saber, completou a bruxa.

- O que aconteceu após a morte do Dark Lord?

- Os comensais que foram cercados durante a batalha final foram levados diretamente para Azkaban e, depois de um julgamento rápido, condenados ao beijo dos dementadores. Para esses não houve grandes problemas para a acusação, pois foram presos no local da batalha final e chegaram em companhia de Voldemort.

- Quem eram eles, indaga Snape.

- Os Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, os pais de Crabbe e Goyle, Nott, aqueles comensais mais chegados ao Riddle, respondeu.

- Mas alguns deles, como o Malfoy, estavam em Azkaban quando eu supostamente morri, interrompeu Snape.

Hermione explicou ao professor que eles conseguiram escapar depois que os dementadores passaram para o lado de Voldemort, logo no início daquele ano. Snape ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, para depois perguntar se havia alunos de Hogwarts entre os comensais presos.

- Na batalha, apenas Crabbe e Goyle, que acompanhavam os pais. Outros foram presos depois, tinham recém-entrado para o grupo de Voldemort, explicou a jovem.

- E quanto a Draco Malfoy, preocupou-se o Mestre de Poções.

Desta vez é Hermione quem não consegue segurar um sorriso.

- Ele teve um cormportamento, digamos, Draco Malfoy de ser, tanto na guerra quanto depois dela. Ele não se aliou aos comensais, pelo menos não de forma declarada. E não participou da batalha final. Quando os comensais restantes começaram a ser procurados, ele foi ao Ministério da Magia e prestou um depoimento ao chefe dos aurores.

A professora contou que o loiro sonserino revelou os nomes e a localização de vários comensais da morte, além de apontar os autores de diversas mortes de bruxos e trouxas que ainda estavam sem solução. Malfoy também apresentou os esquemas que os comensais usavam para esconder parte do dinheiro que extorquiam de suas vítimas.

- Embora não tivesse tomado partido durante a guerra, Draco prestou um grande favor à Ordem da Fênix e ao Ministério da Magia ao final dela. Graças a ele, conseguimos identificar todos os comensais restantes, pois a marca negra desaparecera definitivamente com o fim de Voldemort, completou Hermione.

Ao ouvir a última frase, Snape se surpreende. Não parara ainda para observar seu antebraço esquerdo desde que chegara àquela época, no final da tarde anterior. Pedindo desculpas por um instante à agora colega, ele levanta-se e vai até uma janela da ala hospitalar. Enquanto finge que observa a paisagem, ele levanta a manga de suas vestes e percebe que seu braço está limpo, como se nunca a maldita marca tivesse sido gravada à magia negra em sua pele.

Snape volta a seu lugar e retoma a conversa.

- Senhorita Granger...

- Por favor, professor – interrompe a jovem – o senhor poderia me chamar de Hermione? É que somos praticamente colegas e não vejo razão para essa formalidade toda.

Pego de surpresa, ele retruca.

- Bom, acho que posso lhe tratar pelo primeiro nome. Desde que você pare de me chamar de senhor. Afinal, pelo menos tecnicamente, eu não sou mais tão mais velho que você, afirma Snape, com um sorriso.

- E onde Draco está agora, completa.

- Graças à ajuda que prestou ao ministério, ele conseguiu salvar a fortuna e os negócios da família. Casou-se com a Parkinson e já tem dois filhos. O mais velho virá para Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo.

- Impressionante. Você eu já sei que está dando aulas aqui. E quanto aos seus dois amigos do Trio de Ouro?

- Professor Snape, retruca Hermione.

- Está bem. E seus dois amigos, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, que fim levaram?

- Ron decidiu seguir carreira no quadribol e hoje é goleiro titular do Chudley Cannons e também da seleção inglesa. Já o Harry, voltou para cá depois do treinamento como auror, revelou a professora.

- Quando você diz voltou para cá, quer dizer voltou para Hogwarts?

- Sim, professor Snape. Harry é o professor de DCAT, diz – timidamente – Hermione Granger.

- DCAT? Potter está dando aulas de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas?

- Há exatos nove anos. O mesmo tempo em que eu faço parte do corpo docente da escola. Vim para cá depois de me graduar em Lyon, revela a bruxa, temendo uma explosão do Mestre de Poções, que nunca ocultara de ninguém o seu desejo de ser o professor de DCAT.

- Interessante. A propaganda perfeita para Hogwarts. Venha estudar DCAT com o menino que matou o Dark Lord. Excelente jogada da McGonagall, diz Snape, sem conseguir conter uma ponta de irritação.

- Suponho que ele seja também o diretor da Grifinória, completou.

- Não, eu sou a diretora da nossa casa. Harry é o vice-diretor da escola e não teria tempo para acumular os dois cargos, disse.

- Impresionante, repetiu Snape, com um tom seco e cortante, já se levantando da cadeira.

- Bom, senho... quer dizer, Hermione. Já ocupei demais o seu tempo. Fiz você falar quase a manhã inteira. Acho que abusei, afinal você ainda está convalescendo. Obrigada pelas informações, diz Snape, instantes antes de sumir pela lareira até os seus aposentos, sem dar chances para que a jovem responda qualquer coisa.

Nota da autora: Mil beijos para a Magalud (por Merlin, você está lendo a minha fic. Yupiiiiiiii! Io sono felice), Sacerdotiza (eis mais um capítulo, minha flor) e Nina Neviani (espero que você goste desse também).


	9. Chapter 9

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa-alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO VIII

De volta às masmorras, Snape pode dar vazão à irritação que sentiu ao saber que Potter está no cargo que ele cobiçou durante toda sua vida acadêmica. O professor sente-se ainda mais perdido. A conversa com Hermione o fizera ter completa noção da passagem de 15 anos na vida de todos.

_Hermione, heim, estamos fazendo progressos então,_ debochou a voz de seu inconsciente.

"Ah, pare com isso, eu estou preocupado é com o que fazer da minha vida, agora. Parece que não há espaço para o velho Severus Snape nesse futuro. Eu preciso voltar, nem se seja para me matar antes de ter de cumprir o tal voto que o Dumbledore falou", retrucou Snape, em pensamento, para a voz do seu inconsciente.

_- Sim, voltar para uma vida amarga, com um único amigo verdadeiro a quem você pode ser obrigado a matar, aterrorizando pobres alunos, sendo arrogante com todos, mesmo com àqueles de quem você gostaria de ser pelo menos colega, não podendo – em nome de uma causa – ser justo com seus alunos mais capazes, tendo que ignorá-la_, adverte a voz.

"Ignorá-la? De quem você está falando?"

_- Deixe de se fingir de idiota, Snape. Quantas vezes você não pensou que adoraria ter a Hermione na Sonserina, que só não dava os pontos que ela merecia porque a garora era da Grifinória. Depois, começou a pensar que ela bem que poderia ser sua assistente no preparo de poções. Ora, Snape, você sempre pensou nessa garota e agora vem dizer que não forçou-se a ignorá-la. Ah, nos poupe disso_, respondeu seu inconsciente.

" Sim, eu forcei-me a ignorar a admiração que eu tenho pela garota. E daí? Ela é admirável e todos os professores sempre falaram como ela era aplicada e inteligente. Não há nada demais nisso", retruca, para si mesmo.

_- Sim, e quem disse que há algo demais nisso?_, diz a voz, com o mesmo tom irônico que sempre caracterizou Snape.

"Eu não quero discutir isso. Isso não é relevante. Eu estou concentrado em saber o que vou fazer agora da minha vida. Até conversar com a Granger, eu tive a ilusão de que eu poderia ficar aqui, dando aulas em Hogwarts, mas pelo visto não há lugar para mim na escola. E eu estou irritado com esse meu ataque de pieguismo, estou confuso, sem saber o que fazer, e isso também me deixa irritado".

Snape não se reconhece em seu atual estado de nervos. Se ele pudesse imaginar que um dia estaria em suas masmorras conversando com uma voz em sua mente, a quem acredita ser seu inconsciente que aflorara, certamente teria se internado na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

Mas o mestre estava transtornado realmente. Ele decide que ter uma conversa com o retrato de Dumbledore será a melhor coisa a fazer nesse momento e, convocando um elfo, envia um pergaminho para McGonagall, pedindo permissão para usar o seu escritório.

Já na sala da diretora, Snape chama por Dumbledore e logo é respondido pelo ex-diretor.

- Severus, meu caro pupilo, em que posso te ajudar?

- Dumbledore, eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Snape joga-se em uma cadeira e enterra a cabeça nas mãos, para surpresa do ex-diretor, que nunca vira seu pupilo agindo desta forma tão sem controle.

- Diga-me, Severus, o que está acontecendo?

O professor explica ao ex-diretor que fora conversar com Hermione sobre o fim da guerra e descobrira que – com a passagem de tantos anos – já não havia lugar para ele em Hogwarts e que isso o estava deixando confuso.

- Se eu ficar aqui, Albus, vou fazer o que? Ficar atormentando os corredores do castelo, como se fosse um dos fantasmas da escola? Ou terei que sair de Hogwarts e tentar arrumar um outro emprego? A idéia de me transformar, para ter uma identidade nova, não me atrai nem um pouco. Você sabe que eu sonhava com o fim da guerra para não ter que fingir uma personalidade que, em grande parte, não era verdadeiramente a minha, afirma Snape.

- É verdade, Severus. Esse era o seu grande objetivo com o fim da guerra. Arrumar uma nova identidade para você, então, está fora de cogitação. Mas eu gostaria que você continuasse em Hogwarts. Com certeza encontraremos uma nova função para você. Não podemos prescindir de seu conhecimento sobre poções e nem sobre defesa contra a arte das trevas. Eu só não acho justo demitir o professor de Poções para lhe devolver o cargo, pois ele é brilhante e os alunos adoram as aulas, complementa Dumbledore, com semblante pensativo.

- Coisa que nenhum deles fazia no meu tempo, responde Snape, amargo.

- Severus, haviam alunos que adoravam as suas aulas.

- Sim, os sonserinos, porque eu os favorecia. E talvez a Granger, que gostava até mesmo das aulas do Binns.

- Meu pupilo. Isso ficou no passado. Já estamos 15 anos na frente dos dias em que você precisava aparentar uma frieza que não tem, um distanciamento indesejável. Agora, você pode voltar a se relacionar com as pessoas. Eu já lhe disse isso, Severus. Uma vez eu lhe dei uma segunda chance, e você nunca me decepcionou. Agora é a vida quem está lhe dando uma segunda chance. Não a decepcione. Agarre essa oportunidade, se atire, se jogue. Você quer continuar em Hogwarts? Eu e Minerva podemos providenciar isso, apela Dumbledore.

- Certo, Albus. Eu sempre confiei em você. Não há motivos para não fazer isso agora. Se você acha que pode encontrar espaço pra mim em Hogwarts, eu aceito ficar. Mas eu quero que o mundo bruxo saiba que eu não morri e que passei 15 anos desaparecido porque estava cumprindo a última missão que a Ordem me deu, exige Snape.

- Muito justo. Falarei com Minerva ainda hoje e creio que poderemos anunciar a sua volta ao mundo dos vivos amanhã, já no desjejum. O que acha, indaga o ex-diretor.

- Acho perfeito, conclui o professor.

Ao sair do escritório de McGonagall, Snape decide ir até a ala hospitalar. Ele acha justo que Hermione seja a primeira a saber da verdade, afinal fora a jovem quem lhe dera as informações que lhe permitiram ter noção do que acontecera em sua "ausência"!.

- Senhorita Granger... ocupada, pergunta Snape, antes de se aproximar da poltrona onde Hermione lia. Surpreendida pelo professor, a grifinória guarda o livro sobre uma mesinha baixa e responde:

- Na verdade não. Estou é entendiada e doida para sair daqui. Mas Madame Pomfrey ainda está no Ministério da Magia, tratando de sua aposentadoria. É bom ter a sua companhia, professor. O silêncio da ala hospitalar sempre me irritou um pouco, disse a bruxa, para em seguida abaixar o olhar para os pés, um pouco constrangida.

Snape finge que não percebe, para deixar a ex-aluna mais à vontade.

- Então Madame Pomfrey vai se aposentar este ano? Você sabe quem vai substituí-la? Não é uma tarefa das mais fáceis, indaga.

- Sei sim. É Ginevra Weasley, filha de ...

- Arthur e Molly. Eu me lembro dela. Estava no quinto ano quando tive que deixar a escola. Ora, ora, temos uma invasão de grifinórios no corpo docente de Hogwarts. Por Salazar, será que a Sonserina não vai reagir? O tom de voz, ligeiramente zombeteiro, abranda a frase, que dita na voz "normal" de Snape pareceria cortante.

- Talvez, com o retorno de seu melhor defensor, as cobri..., ops, os sonserinos resolvar tentar reverter esse quadro, provoca Hermione.

- Hummm, eu sempre achei que você daria uma ótima sonserina. Não sei se a sua frase foi um elogio ou se foi um insulto, analisa Snape, ainda zombeteiro.

- Ora, professor, e eu iria insultá-lo porque, contesta.

- Posso lhe dar uma lista enorme de motivos, rebate o professor.

Pega de surpresa, pois jamais imaginaria Snape fazendo esse tipo de declaração, Hermione decide incentivá-lo a falar.

- Como o quê, por exemplo?

- Pelo fato de eu não ter lutado no final da guerra, pelas pessoas terem achado que eu morri, pelo fato de eu ter reaparecido 15 anos depois, ansiando por um lugar em Hogwarts só porque eu não me imagino longe dessa escola, por ter ido um professor injusto com você. Quer ainda mais motivos ou apenas esses lhe bastam? Eu posso passar mais meia hora, meio dia, meio século citando possibilidades suficientes para que você me insulte, desabafa o Mestre de Poções, com a velha amargura de volta à sua voz.

Hermione olha para o ex-professor sem compreender a explosão de sentimentos de Snape. Aquele homem que estava a sua frente parecia completamente diferente do Severus Snape que ela conhecera e de quem nunca se esquecera. Se ela não soubesse que a hipótese era absurda, ela iria acreditar que alguém estava usando uma poção polissuco.

- Snape, eu não sei o que falar, mas já que você tocou nesse assunto, eu realmente gostaria de saber porque você esteve desaparecido por todos esses anos e porque fingiu que estava morto, questiona Hermione, assim que recupera a voz.

- Granger, você acreditaria se eu te dissesse que nem mesmo eu sabia que estava morto, rebate Snape.

Diante da expressão aturdita de Hermione, o Mestre de Poções revela à bruxa tudo que acontecera desde há – pelo menos na ótica dele – apenas uma semana. Snape conta a proposta inicial de Dumbledore, que eles usem um viratempo para descobrir como a guerra terminou, as dúvidas sobre a eficácia do plano, a chegada ao futuro e a descoberta de que Dumbledore fora assassinado por Voldemort e que isso foi decisivo para a vitória da Ordem.

E por fim, passa a ela a informação de que para proteger a vida dele, Dumbledore fora obrigado a anunciar que Snape estava morto e que graças a isso as atividades de Snape como espião da Ordem da Fênix foram reveladas ao mundo bruxo.

- Imagino o quanto deve ter sido confuso para você. Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. Não bastaria retornar ao exato ponto de onde você partiu para se apresentar ao Fudge, questiona Hermione, lógica como sempre fora.

- Foi o que eu aleguei a Dumbledore, mas, segundo ele, caso eu voltasse ao seu sexto ano, seria obrigado a matá-lo, em virtude de um voto inquebrável que eu fiz com o diretor, de obedecê-lo em tudo, explica Snape, relatando a Hermione o que ouvira de Dumbledore sobre a missão que seria dada a Draco Malfoy se ele ainda pudesse contar com Snape ao longo daquele ano letivo.

- É por isso que eu tenho que ficar no futuro, segundo Dumbledore, conclui o professor.

Se Hermione estava assombrada com as revelações de Snape, ficou ainda mais quando o professor confessou que estava sentindo-se confuso ao descobrir que não sabia lidar com a nova realidade que estava vivendo, principalmente por ter a oportunidade de despir-se da frieza e da indiferença que sempre o caracterizaram.

- Minerva e Albus vão revelar a verdade amanhã, e eu ainda não sei como me portar diante das pessoas que me conheceram, que vão esperar encontrar o miserável arrogante que elas acreditavam que eu era, diz Snape.

- Que elas achavam? Ora, professor, não me parecia que você fazia um grande esforço para ser arrogante, frio e sarcástico. Para mim, sempre pareceu um talento natural, responde Hermione, em voz magoada. A grifinória sentia-se traída por ter sofrido tanto com a suposta morte de Snape sem que Dumbledore, que testemunhara seu sofrimento, revelasse a ela a verdade. Como não podia brigar com o ex-diretor, atacou o alvo mais próximo dela.

- Pois eu lhe garanto, senhorita Granger, que ter sido frio e sarcástico, ignorando a melhor aluna que eu já tive em todos os tempos, em nome de manter uma posição entre o círculo fechado de Voldemort, me foi particularmente difícil. Difícil e doloroso, concluiu o ex-comensal, se preparando para deixar a enfermaria.

Desta vez, no entanto, é impedido de sair por Hermione, que segura seu braço.

- Espere! Eu ainda não terminei e você não vai fugir. Quer dizer que tudo foi de caso pensado? Quem dizer que você planejou cada humilhação que me fez passar naqueles quase seis anos? Quer dizer que você percebia os meus esforços em me destacar e zombava deles de propósito, para man-ter-uma-po-si-ção? Quer dizer que eu fui usada para que você pudesse manter a sua fama de mau? Snape, você realmente não é um bastardo arrogante, você é um monstro, grita a grifinória.

- Hermione, tente entender. Você acha que o Dark Lord iria acreditar em mim, na minha fidelidade à causa, se eu desse pontos para a Grifinória, ainda mais alcançados por..., Snape se interrompe.

- Conquistados por uma sangue-ruim? Claro que não. Mas e durante as reuniões da Ordem, na mansão Black? Você teve mil oportunidades de me dizer que eu era uma boa aluna, que você reconhecia o meu talento, mas que não podia fazer nada quanto a isso em sala de aula, interrompe Hermione.

- Senhorita Granger, tente entender...

- Entender? Entender o que? Que você era uma farsa? Eu poderia admitir que você fosse um espião e precisasse mentir e enganar o outros, mas nunca achei que você mentiria e enganaria a si mesmo, corta a jovem bruxa.

- Posso saber porque isso te incomoda tanto, exaspera-se Snape.

- Porque eu passei a minha vida inteira amando uma fraude – grita a grifinória. – Satisfeito em saber? Pode acrescentar isso às suas zombarias. Professor indiferente ganha o coração de aluna desprezada!

Sem raciocinar direito, Snape segura Hermione pelos braços e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. Segurando o rosto dela com uma das mãos, ele a beija com ferocidade e volúpia, com paixão e dor, com delicadeza e reverência e desejo reprimido, como se sua própria vida dependesse disso.

- Você acredita que isso também foi uma farsa, senhorita Granger, pergunta Snape, com a respiração entrecortada, ao final do beijo.

Sem esperar resposta, ele deixa a ala hospitalar e se encaminha para os seus aposentos nas masmorras.

Nota da autora: Enfim, capítulo postado. Andy, pode parar de andar para lá e para cá. Obrigada a BastetAzazis, Sheyla Snape, Andy, Sacerdotiza e Nina pelos comentários. Mil beijos para vocês.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO IX

Se o beijo deixou Hermione aturdida, a cena inteira deixou uma terceira pessoa em estado de choque. Gina Weasley ouviu os gritos quando chegava à ala hospitalar para dar alta para Hermione Granger.

Aos 30 anos, ela se tornara uma bela e independente mulher, que chocava o mundo bruxo ao assumir uma relação estável porém-não-quero-nem-pensar-em-casamento com Harry Potter.

Ao ouvir as vozes, Gina ficou parada na ante-sala, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo, antes de interferir. O passar dos anos havia lhe ensinado que às vezes dar vazão à sua impulsividade poderia lhe causar sérios problemas.

Por isso, Gina não interferiu de pronto ao ouvir a discussão. A voz masculina não lhe era estranha, mas ela não conseguia identificar a quem pertencia aquele timbre profundo e, porque não admitir, muito sexy.

Mas quando ouviu a amiga se referir ao dono da voz charmosa como Severus Snape, Gina quase entrou na área onde ficava o leito de Hermione. Acreditava que a alta da amiga teria que ser suspensa, pois ela só poderia estar delirando.

No entanto, quando o homem de vestes negras e cabelos longos passou por ela como um furacão, sem ao menos vê-la, Gina começou a duvidar da própria sanidade. "Parece o Snape. Mas não é possível. Ele não morreu?", pensa a medi-bruxa, antes de correr para Hermione.

- Mione, o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu ouvi gritos. Aquele era quem eu acho que é? O que ele fazia aqui? Aliás, como ele estava aqui, Snape não morreu, disparou Gina, contra uma Hermione ainda atordoada pelo beijo do ex-professor.

- Ahn? Do que você está falando, Gina?

- Do cara que estava aqui e parecia um sósia do Snape, ora, responde a ruiva.

- Não era um sósia, Gina. Era o próprio, diz Hermione, com voz ainda insegura. – McGonagall vai anunciar a volta dele amanhã, no café-da-manhã, complementa.

Pedindo que Gina sente-se, pois será uma conversa longa, Hermione revela tudo para a amiga: desde o plano de Dumbledore com o viratempo até a discussão final com o ex-professor.

- Como...? Você está dizendo que ama o Snape, indaga Gina.

- Sim, minha amiga. E infelizmente ele já sabe disso, completa Hermione.

SS/HG

Longe dali, nas masmorras, Snape se recrimina pelo que fez. "Eu nunca deveria ter demonstrado que me importava por nunca ter reconhecido publicamente o valor dela como estudante", pensa.

_- Só como estudante, meu caro Snape?_, indaga seu subconsciente.

"Sim, só como estudante. Porque? Você quer que eu reconheça mais o quê?".

_- Mais nada. Mas... me diga uma coisa... que beijo foi aquele? Nossa, eu nunca te vi beijando daquela forma, como se quisesse depositar em outros lábios a sua alma eternamente aprisionada._

"Ora, cale-se. Eu já estou suficientemente arrependido desse beijo. Não preciso ouvir seus comentários a respeito disso", resmunga.

_- Arrependido? Um pouco, talvez. Mas o que eu vejo aqui é que você está com muito medo. Medo de que a Granger possa ter percebido o quanto de sua alma você colocou naquele beijo. E medo de que ela não tenha dado importância para isso. E se você fosse um pouco mais sincero com você mesmo, admitiria que com medo ou sem ele, você quer repetir esse beijo._

Snape desiste de argumentar com a sua própria mente. Começara a achar que essas conversas mentais são um sinal claro de que seu cérebro está a um passo de desabar. Emocionalmente esgotado, ele decide tentar dormir. Tivera um dia agitado e o seguinte seria ainda pior. Mal sabe ele que passaria a noite recordando o sabor dos lábios dela.

Em outro ponto do castelo, Hermione também tenta conciliar o sono. Ela não se arrepende por ter correspondido ao beijo de Snape, mas teme que o ex-professor tenha percebido o quanto ela ainda o ama. A bela grifinória, também sem conseguir dormir, passa a noite recordando o calor dos lábios dele.

Nota da autora: Mil beijos para Shey Snape, JuHSnape e Sacerdotiza, pelos coments. Como esse capítulo é curtinho, postei dois de vez, rsrsrs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa-alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO X

A manhã finalmente chegou a Hogwarts. Sabendo que a jovem amiga insistiria em estar presente no salão na hora em que McGonagall revelasse a verdade sobre Snape, Gina dá uma alta temporária para Hermione, com a recomendação de que ela volte para a ala hospitalar assim que o café-da-manhã terminasse. A medi-bruxa teme que a amiga tenha uma nova comoção emocional.

Gina também estaria presente. Queria, acima de tudo, ver qual seria a reação de Harry, pois atendendo a um pedido de Hermione, nada contara ao namorido.

Nas masmorras, Snape já estava preparado para o seu "retorno ao mundo dos vivos". Havia colocado as vestes negras que sempre o caracterizaram e aguardava a chegada de um elfo, que lhe avisaria que já era hora de se dirigir ao Grande Salão.

Para surpresa dele, no entanto, alguém bateu à porta de seus aposentos. Após um "entre" em alta voz, seguido de um leve movimento de varinha, Snape viu-se frente-a-frente com a diretora.

- Severus, mudei de idéia. Acho melhor que você entre ao meu lado no salão, disse McGonagall.

Sem nada responder, o Mestre de Poções apenas oferece o braço à diretora e segue com ela até o salão. Ao se aproximar da porta de acesso, normalmente usada pelos professores, e ouvindo o burburinho feito pelos alunos, Snape tem um instante de hesitação e para de andar.

- Minerva, eu...

- Você vai entrar comigo por aquela porta e será apresentado como o professor de Poções para as turmas de N.I.E.M.s, afirma a diretora.

- Como? Quando vocês decidiram isso, indaga Snape.

- Eu conversei com Albus ontem à noite, e tanto eu quanto ele achamos que seria a melhor solução, responde.

- Mas, e o atual professor de Poções, indaga.

- Tenho certeza de que Hermione Granger não vai se importar com esse arranjo, completa a diretora.

- Hermione? Mas o que a senhorita Granger tem a ver com isso?

- Ela não lhe contou? A senhorita Granger é a nossa professora de Poções há quase dez anos, afirma McGonagall. – Mas, agora, vamos, conclui a diretora, empurrando Snape para dentro do Grande Salão, aparentemente ignorando o abalo do professor.

Snape sente-se chocado ao saber que Hermione havia assumido o posto de Mestra de Poções de Hogwarts. Mas, para sua surpresa, acabou aceitando bem a escolha da grifinória para a cadeira. _"Confesse, Snape, meu caro. Você não apenas aceitou bem como está sentindo um orgulho enorme por ela"_, disse a voz em sua mente. Mas o professor acabou nem podendo retrucar: já estava sendo analisado pelos presentes no Salão Principal.

A entrada da diretora, acompanhada por aquele homem estranho para a maioria dos presentes, foi suficiente para que o burburinho fosse cessando aos poucos no Grande Salão. Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar da mesa para tentar identificar o estranho que lhe era tão familiar.

"Não é possível...", "parece com o Snape", "mas não pode ser..." eram as frases que começavam a brotar de vários pontos da mesa dos professores. Harry voltou-se e olhou para Gina, assustado.

- Não, Harry, você não está tendo uma alucinação. Ele é o Snape, disse Gina, lendo a pergunta muda nos olhos dele.

- Mas não pode ser, Gina. O Snape foi morto em um ataque dos comensais, que descobriram que ele era um espião da Ordem, disse o Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

- Essa foi a história que todos nós ouvimos, Harry, mas não é a verdade. O professor Snape está vivo e finalmente entre nós, afirma a diretora, que chegara ao lugar dela na mesa dos professores.

- Mas Dumbledore..., tenta argumentar Harry.

- Eu vi o corpo, afirma madame Hook.

- Se Snape está vivo, quem foi que nós enterramos, questiona Flitwick.

Vendo que os professores estavam em completa confusão, a balbúrdia se espalhou também entre as mesas dos alunos. Muitos chegaram a ficar de pé, para tentar ver melhor o que estava acontecendo. Batendo com um talher em sua taça, McGonagall pede calma a todos. Ela apresenta Severus Snape aos alunos, afirmando que ele foi um herói da II Guerra dos Bruxos, e afirma que ele era professor da escola há 15 anos, quando foi dado como morto, para somente agora ser novamente encontrado.

A diretora acrescenta que Snape seria o professor de Poções para as turmas de N.I.E.M.s e afirma que os alunos estavam dispensados das aulas daquela manhã, pois ela faria uma reunião entre os professores.

Quando todos estavam acomodados no escritório da diretora, Minerva e o retrato de Albus revelam ao corpo docente da escola toda a trama que resultara no desaparecimento de Snape por todos esses anos e a necessidade de que ele seja dado como morto.

Por sua vez, o Mestre de Poções é inteirado das poucas modificações feitas em Hogwarts, sendo que algumas ele já sabia por intermédio de Hermione. A única surpresa foi saber que Victor Krum estava dando aulas de Transfiguração e que, na ausência de um professor oriundo da casa, era ele quem estava dirigindo a Sonserina, por sua graduação em Durmstrang.

Ao final da reunião, quando todos os professores já estavam deixando a sala da diretora, Hermione se aproxima de McGonagall e pede uma conversa em particular. A diretora concorda e a grifinória fica no escritório. Quando estão sozinhas, Hermione diz:

- Professora Minerva, agora que o professor Snape voltou, talvez seja o momento de eu deixar a escola, diz a jovem bruxa.

- Porque isso agora? Sair da escola por qual motivo, responde a diretora.

- Por nada, Minerva. Eu apenas acho que é um bom momento para fazer o meu mestrado em Transfiguração. Você sabe que Lyon vive me mandando corujas, pedindo que eu volte para a minha atualização em Poções e para o mestrado. Acho que seria um excelente momento para isso, alega Hermione.

- Minha cara Hermione. Você nunca conseguiu mentir bem. Porque você quer deixar a escola? É por causa da volta do Snape, indaga McGonagall.

- Não vou negar que a volta do professor Snape me deixou bastante abalada, Minerva. Eu não sei se conseguiria ficar normalmente ao lado dele e por isso preciso desse período longe, para pensar melhor, para analisar os meus sentimentos, confessa a grifinória.

- Você ainda o ama, não é, indaga a diretora, indo direto ao ponto.

- Não, Minerva, disfarça Hermione. Mas diante do silêncio da diretora, ela acaba confessando:

- Eu já não sei mais se eu o amo. Eu tenho medo de ter amado um ser que nunca existiu. Eu tenho medo de admitir para mim mesma que eu tenho agora uma chance de concretizar o que era só um sonho de adolescência e, depois, descobrir que o meu sonho foi construído em cima de bases frágeis e que o homem que eu sempre amei não passava de um mero personagem, diz a jovem.

- E porque você não tenta concretizar esse sonho, indaga McGonagall, que durante o desabafo da professora trocara um longo olhar com o retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

- Porque eu tenho demais a perder se eu falhar. A começar pela minha sanidade, retruca Hermione.

- Está bem, minha querida. Combinemos assim. Eu lhe dou uma semana de licença para você pensar bem. Se após esse prazo você ainda quiser deixar a escola, não há nada mais que eu possa fazer a não ser lamentar e te conceder a licença para estudos que você está me pedindo, assegura a diretora.

Naquela mesma tarde, Hermione mudou-se para um quarto na hospedaria de Madame Fauchez, uma bruxa suíça que há décadas emigrara para Hogsmeade. Como sempre, a rede de intrigas da escola funcionou bem e na hora do jantar a maioria das pessoas já comentava que a professora Granger havia deixado Hogwarts.

Na manhã seguinte, logo após o desjejum, Harry Potter deixa a escola com destino ao povoado. Ele quer saber exatamente o que acontecera para que a amiga decidisse abandonar a escola que sempre amara.

- Harry, não aconteceu nada. Eu apenas preciso de um tempo longe da escola para assimilar a volta do Snape. E nada melhor do que aproveitar esse tempo para me aprimorar. Aliás, quando será a reciclagem do seu curso de auror, diz a bruxa.

- Não desconversa, Mione. No fundo, quer dizer que a rede de intrigas de Hogwarts estava certa e que a sua saída tem a ver com a volta do morcegão, alfineta Potter. O rapaz sempre desconfiara de que a amiga tinha uma paixonite pelo ex-professor, ainda mais depois que ela passara uma semana internada após a notícia da morte dele.

- Harry – sorri a jovem – quando é que você vai parar com essa implicância com o Snape?

- Provavelmente nunca. Ainda mais quando eu descubro que a minha melhor amiga vai para a França por causa dele, retruca.

- Ah, Harry. As coisas não são tão simples assim. E não é por culpa de Snape que eu vou para Lyon. Não me peça que eu explique isso. É algo que nem eu mesma sei te explicar, completa Hermione, para em seguida ganhar um abraço.

Nesse exato momento, a porta de entrada da hospedaria se abre e a figura que se preparava para entrar fica petrificada ao ver a cena. Sem nada dizer, Severus Snape retrocede e aparata de volta aos portões de Hogwarts, acreditando que mais uma vez perdera, para um Potter, alguém que lhe era precioso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO XI

De volta às masmorras, Snape não consegue esquecer a cena de Hermione abraçada a Harry Potter. O professor reparara o carinho com que o jovem acariciava os cabelos da grifinória e não pôde refrear a inveja que sentia. Ele queria estar no lugar de Potter, abraçando Hermione, acariciando seus cabelos, para em seguida separar-se ligeiramente da jovem e buscar seus lábios, beijando-a com loucura.

Snape reconhece que não adianta mais mentir para si mesmo. A atração que sentira pela Hermione-aluna poderia ser disfarçada como admiração pela inteligência e aplicação da menina e refreada pelo fato de ela ser uma aluna de Hogwarts.

Mas o impacto de encontrá-la 15 anos mais velha, já uma mulher, fez com que a barreira que se impusera cedesse à primeira vista da nova Hermione, quando ela entrara de repente no escritório da diretora. Depois, a delicadeza e atenção com que ela respondera todas as suas perguntas, a ira com que ela reagira ao fato de ele ter fingido durante todos aqueles anos e a paixão com que o beijara foram suficientes para que Snape tivesse que se render aos fatos: amava aquela mulher.

O professor sente-se martirizado. Se realmente Hermione falara a verdade ao dizer que o amava na adolescência, o passar dos anos e a suposta morte dele poderiam muito bem fazer com que ela o esquecesse, aproximando-se ainda mais do Potter, de quem era inseparável no tempo em que ambos formavam, junto com o Weasley, o Trio de Ouro.

O Mestre de Poções não sabia o que fazer. Tinha certeza de que Hermione estava deixando Hogwarts para não ter que conviver com ele. A solução seria ele mesmo abandonar a escola. Não sentia-se no direito de alterar a posição que a jovem havia alcançado por seus incontáveis méritos. Mas o mesmo tempo relutava em também abandonar a escola, tanto por não se imaginar fazendo outra coisa a não ser dar aulas quanto por ficar longe dela, permitindo que Potter vencesse mais uma disputa.

Snape decide voltar a Hogsmeade. Ele resolvera conversar com Hermione, mesmo que Potter ainda estivesse lá, para pôr tudo em pratos limpos. Se a jovem realmente estivesse abandonando Hogwarts por causa dele, iria pedir-lhe que ficasse, pois ele mesmo iria embora. Mas, antes, teria que dar aulas a duas turmas da escola.

Mal saiu da última classe, uma aula dupla da Lufa-Lufa com a Corvinal, Snape dirigiu-se à saída da escola e desaparatou com destino a Hogsmeade. Na recepção da hospedaria de Madame Fauchez, ele pede para falar com a senhorita Granger.

A hospedeira, discretamente, observa o homem charmoso parado à sua frente e decide que a hóspede deveria falar com ele, contrariando a recomendação de Hermione, que pedira para não ser incomodada após a saída de Harry Potter.

A senhora Fauchez lembra-se de ter visto a decepção no rosto do homem, mais cedo, quando ele entrou na hospedaria e viu a jovem abraçada com o amigo. Perceptiva, ela deduziu logo que tratava-se de um caso de amor mal-resolvido e decidiu interferir. A tristeza nos olhos do homem parado à sua frente tocara seu coração.

Pedindo que Snape aguarde por alguns instantes na recepção, ela sobe até o quarto da jovem e pede que esta atenda ao visitante. Hermione fica chocada com a presença de Snape na hospedaria, mas sua curiosidade fala mais alto e ela afirma que vai descer.

- Não se incomode, minha querida. Pode falar com ele aqui mesmo, em seu quarto. A recepção está um pouco tumultuada nesse momento e vocês não conseguirão conversar em paz. Vou pedir que ele suba, afirma a senhora Fauchez.

Hermione estranha o comportamento da simpática suíça, até mesmo porque de manhã ela fizera a jovem receber Harry na recepção, mas não protesta. Instantes depois da saída da hospedeira, ela ouve Snape batendo na porta de seu quarto e com um simples "entre", vê-se novamente frente-a-frente com o homem que ela nunca conseguiu esquecer.

Com um rápido olhar ao redor, Snape observa o quarto, simples porém elegante. Uma saleta com duas poltronas confortáveis e uma mesinha de cabeceira de madeira lavrada antecede a área onde está o quarto de dormir. A porta aberta permite observar de relance que a cama tem um dossel em organza manteiga, coberta com lençóis de linho cor de champagne e cobertores cor caramelo.

Desvindo o olhar para Hermione, Snape pede que eles se sentem na saleta, para que possam conversar. A jovem aceita e pergunta se ele quer beber algo, mas o professor recusa.

- Hermione. Eu preciso saber se a minha presença é o motivo que fez você sair de Hogwarts, dispara Snape.

Surpreendida pela pergunta direta, Hermione desvia o olhar e começa a apreciar a paisagem que se descontina pela janela aberta. Ela não sabe o que responder, ainda mais sabendo que o professor não vai se contentar com a mesma evasiva que a jovem dera a Potter pela manhã.

- Snape. Eu não sei responder, afirmou a grifinória, depois de um suspiro profundo.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não acredito. Você sempre foi a mais racional do Trio de Ouro. Não acredito que de repente você vá largar uma carreira estável sem ao menos saber responder porquê. Por isso é que eu insisto na pergunta. Foi a minha volta que provocou essa sua decisão? É por não conseguir conviver comigo que você vai deixar Hogwarts, interrompe o Mestre de Poções.

- Snape, eu não nego que o seu retorno mexeu muito comigo. Eu acreditava que você estava morto, sofri muito até me convencer de que você não iria voltar. E eu reconstrui a minha vida em torno de uma lembrança sua. O seu retorno e as coisas que você me disse, sobre o fato de que as suas ações em sala de aula e o seu comportamento na ordem eram fruto de um personagem que você criou, me deixaram confusa. Eu já não sei mais quem é você e tenho medo de que eu tenha vivido a minha vida inteira fantasiando, desabafa a jovem.

- E a reconstrução da sua vida envolve o Potter, correto, pergunta Snape, com ironia na voz.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você e Potter estão juntos, somente isso, responde.

- Deixe de ser estúpido, Snape. Harry está morando com a Gina. Você acha que eu iria beijar você se eu tivesse alguma coisa com o Harry? Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou, diz a grifinória, se erguendo, irritada com a insinuação.

O Mestre de Poções também se ergue, decidido a jogar a sua última cartada.

- Eu não sei. Eu só sei que vi você abraçada com o Potter hoje de manhã e odiei a cena, odiei mais uma vez esse garoto, somente por ele estar com você nos braços, odiei a forma com que ele acariciava seus cabelos e o odiei por achar que ele poderia estar com você, enquanto eu não podia ao menos chegar perto. E me odiei acima de tudo, porque eu queria fazer isso...

Sem permitir que a bruxa pudesse reagir de alguma forma, Snape estende um dos braços e a puxa pela cintura, envolvendo o corpo de Hermione com os braços e beijando a professora com paixão.

Ela sente seu corpo estremecer ao tocar os lábios de Snape e acaba erguendo os braços, enlaçando o ex-professor pelo pescoço. Ao perceber a reação da jovem, o professor puxa Hermione ainda para mais perto, colando seu corpo ao da jovem.

Abrandando a intensidade do beijo, ele ergue uma das mãos que estava na cintura dela e começa a acariciar seus cabelos, com suavidade. No momento em que a mão de Snape deixa seus cabelos e acaricia a sua nuca, a jovem deixa escapar um gemido, para abraçá-lo com ainda mais força.

Em um pequeno momento de sanidade, Hermione interrompe o beijo e, olhando nos olhos de Snape, afirma:

- Eu acho que isso não está certo.

Mergulhando nos olhos castanhos da jovem, Snape pede:

- Não pense. Não raciocine, não agora.

E volta a beijar a jovem, segurando Hermione pela cintura, impedindo que ela tente fugir do abraço mais uma vez. A bruxa decide calar a voz da consciência, que alega que ela poderia sofrer caso se entregasse àquela loucura, e corresponde ao beijo do ex-professor.

Sentindo que não havia mais resistência, Snape aprofunda o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que deixa as suas mãos livres para passear pelo corpo de Hermione. Com uma delas, ele acaricia a lateral do corpo da jovem, enquanto mergulha a outra nos cabelos dela, puxando-a ainda mais de encontro a seu corpo.

Ansioso por mais contato, e sentindo que a ex-aluna não o repelia, Snape torna-se mais ousado. A mão que percorria o flanco de Hermione se detém na base de um dos seios da jovem. Ao sentir, mais do que ouvir, o gemido rouco que se espreme por entre o beijo, o professor sobe lentamente os dedos, em uma carícia leve, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios abandonam a boca macia para pousarem beijos leves no queixo e no pescoço da jovem, até alcancarem a base do pescoço.

Para deleite de Snape, Hermione solta mais um gemido diante do ataque do professor a dois pontos tão sensíveis de seu corpo. Como recompensa, ele sente que as mãos da bruxa abandonam seu pescoço e começam a deslizar por suas costas, apertando seus músculos e acariciando-o por cima das vestes de aula que ele ainda usava.

O Mestre de Poções intensifica as carícias enquanto Hermione, sem qualquer traço de timidez, enfia as mãos por dentro da capa que ele usa, para ter menos roupas impedindo o contato dela com o corpo dele. Subindo lentamente as mãos para os ombros de Hermione, o professor volta a beijá-la e começa a abaixar lentamente as alças do vestido leve que a jovem usava.

Sem pudor, Hermione desabotoa a camisa dele, expondo pouco a pouco a pele alva de Snape. É a vez dele mesmo prender a respiração e deixar um gemido rouco escapar contra os lábios da mulher que ama. O toque suave das mãos dela, que roçavam a sua pele enquanto abriam a camisa, foi como um bálsamo poderoso, que apagasse todas as dores, todas as culpas e auto-recriminações que o Mestre de Poções acumulara durante toda a sua vida.

Foi a vez dele se afastar um pouco e olhar nos olhos de Hermione. Com voz rouca, ele apenas diz:

- Eu quero você. Sem passado, sem medos, sem dúvidas.

Ao que a jovem responde:

- Não pense, não agora.

Após uma separação breve para que Snape pudesse tirar a capa negra, ele volta a beijar Hermione e a segura no colo, andando com a jovem até a cama do quarto da hospedaria. Depositando a jovem com cuidado sobre as cobertas macias, ele apenas diz:

- Sim. Sem pensamentos agora.

Ele volta a beijar a jovem, percorrendo seu corpo com as mãos. Sem interromper o beijo, ele volta a acariciar-lhe os seios. Quando Hermione faz menção em tocar seu tórax, Snape segura-lhe as mãos. Ele não quer perder o pouco controle de que ainda dispunha e sabia que sentir novamente a maciez das mãos dela em sua pele iria derrubar o pouco auto-controle que ainda era capaz de ter.

Com um discreto feitiço não-verbal, Snape faz desaparecer o vestido que Hermione usava e, pela primeira vez, observa o corpo perfeito da ex-aluna. Atendendo a um profundo sentimento de ternura, ele retira a camisa, deita-se ao lado dela e a abraça forte, beijando-a em seguida.

Sem conseguir conter-se diante do roçar da pele da jovem em seu peito, Snape abandona-lhe os lábios para beijar os mamilos da ex-aluna, que reage arqueando as costas e entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos negros. Diante do gemido abafado e surpreso de Hermione, Snape ergue a cabeça e olha nos olhos da bruxa.

- Eu sempre sonhei com isso, mas não imaginava que seria assim, diz a grifinória.

- Hermione, você está dizendo que nunca...

- Sim, eu nunca...

A frase é interrompida pela própria grifinória, que se vira em meio ao abraço de Snape, deitando-o na cama, e passa a beijá-lo, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, até alcançar-lhe o tórax com esparsos pêlos negros, exatamente como o professor havia feito instantes antes com ela.

As mãos de Snape passeiam suavemente pelas costas de Hermione. Ele se abandona aos carinhos da ex-aluna até que o desejo fala mais forte. Ele volta a beijar o corpo da jovem, descendo os lábios pela barriga dela, enquanto as mãos abandonam a cintura para acariciar as coxas macias, os dedos buscando a renda da única peça de roupa que ela ainda vestia, ousados, desejosos, atrevidos, apaixonados, ternos, invadindo e proporcionando um prazer nunca antes imaginado pela jovem.

ermione consegue despir as roupas que Snape ainda vestia, usando também um feitiço não-verbal, e toca a ereção do professor. Ela quer retribuir o prazer que sente, e seus olhos brilham em triunfo quando ela sente o corpo dele retesar-se ao seu toque e um gemido incontido escapa dos lábios de Snape.

- Hermione, sussurra o professor, com os lábios de encontro ao ponto sensível que ele percebera existir na base do pescoço dela.

Sem sequer pensar em magia, a grifinória retira a única peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo, em uma muda aceitação, e se aproxima ainda mais do corpo do ex-professor. Por sua vez, Snape ergue-se e posiciona-se entre as coxas da jovem. Buscando forças no resto de razão de que ainda era senhor, o Mestre de Poções interrompe seu gesto e, olhando o rosto suado e vermelho da jovem, pergunta:

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim, sussura a jovem, para ter a frase interrompida por um beijo longo e sedutor. Movimentando-se com delicadeza, Snape controla o próprio ímpeto e penetra a jovem devagar. Ele sabe que a dor será inevitável, mas espera que o desconforto seja rapidamente substituído pelo prazer. Quando finalmente os corpos se encontram, o Mestre de Poções espera que a jovem se acostume com ele, antes de começar a se movimentar sobre o corpo dela.

Hermione sente-se preenchida de uma forma que nunca imaginara antes. A dor que ela sempre soube que haveria em sua primeira vez foi compensada pela forma cuidadosa com que Snape esperara que ela se acostumasse a ele. E agora, movimentando-se junto ao corpo do homem que sempre amara, ela logo sente o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida.

Sentindo que a amada estava gozando, Snape não consegue se conter. Ele abraça a jovem, como se tivesse medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho, e se derrama dentro dela.

E em meio a respirações entrecortadas e carícias, a noite passa na hospedaria, sem que o casal se dê conta.

Nota da autora: Pessoas, perdoem se não ficou boa, mas foi a primeira cena NC-17 que eu escrevi na minha vida. E deu um trabalhão, eu juro, rs. Gostaria de agradecer mil vezes aos comentários de Sheyla Snape (espero que este tenha sido um capítulo que vale por dois), Sacerdotiza (viu como um tratamento de choque às vezes resolve?), JuHSnape (obrigada querida. Snape realmente é muiiiito melhor que o Potter) e Magalid (Sim, chefa, já consertei tudo, hehehe).


	13. Chapter 13

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO XII

Hermione acorda dengosa. Parece a própria gata se espreguiçando lentamente. Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela busca do seu lado o corpo de Snape, a sua mente lembrando-se pouco a pouco de todos os detalhes de uma noite de amor, mas encontra a cama vazia.

A marca no travesseiro e a confusão das cobertas lhe mostram que não sonhara nada daquilo que suas memórias lhe faziam conhecer. Ela ruboriza-se ao lembrar que em algum momento da noite anterior, em meio aos sussurros, dissera um "eu te amo" ao ouvido de Snape. Ela não ouvira um "eu também" de volta, mas o beijo apaixonado que recebera em seguida do ex-professor faz com que a jovem tenha esperanças.

Curiosa por saber onde o amante estava, Hermione levanta-se, envolvendo o corpo em um dos lençóis de linho. Ela vai até a saleta e encontra uma bandeja com o café da manhã, protegida por um feitiço de aquecimento. Ao lado da bandeja, uma única rosa champagne respousa sobre um pergaminho dobrado, que ela se apressa em ler.

"_Hermione_

_O dia chegou e trouxe consigo as obrigações que nós, pobres mortais, precisam cumprir. Como você bem sabe, o sétimo ano tem agora uma aula preparatória para os N.I.E.M.s e seria duro para a sua amada Grifinória que os dois professores de Poções não pudessem prepará-los a contento para os exames._

_Não posso lhe dizer como estou me sentindo hoje. Reprimi minhas emoções por tanto tempo que acredito não saber mais lidar com elas. De uma certa forma, ainda sou o homem fechado com o qual você acostumou-se a conviver na sala de aula e nas reuniões da ordem._

_E agora eu perco longos minutos com a pena suspensa, pensando naquilo que eu gostaria de lhe dizer. Mas o tempo, esse senhor que não tem pena dos corações hesitantes, me diz que eu não posso mais me demorar aqui, esperando que você acorde, ou tentando decidir a melhor frase para lhe escrever. Mas antes de encerrar e partir, eu quero dizer que finalmente eu posso morrer em paz._

_Sempre seu_

_SS"_

A carta de Snape faz com que Hermione sinta as lágrimas, quentes, assomando em seus olhos. Ela sabe o quanto fora difícil ao Mestre de Poções escrever aquilo e consegue vê-lo sentado na mesma poltrona que agora ela ocupa, com a pena na mão, pensando em cada palavra que traçava no pergaminho.

Sentindo-se ainda mais segura, a jovem vai para o quarto e veste suas roupas, voltando à saleta para escrever à faculdade. Não voltaria mais para Lyon. Ficaria na escola e viveria, enfim, sua linda história de amor. E, se no final sofresse, teria sempre as memórias para lhe fazer companhia, até o final de sua vida.

Enquanto em Hogsmeade, Hermione se preparava para voltar à sua rotina em Hogwarts e, quem sabe, para os braços daquele que nunca conseguira esquecer, na escola, Snape procura a diretora. Ao entrar no escritório de McGonagall, afirma:

- Minerva, preciso conversar com você. Acho que essa idéia de dividir as turmas de Poções prejudicou a senhorita Granger. Eu acho que ela deveria voltar a assumir todas as classes. Eu posso ficar fazendo pesquisas em Hogwarts, preparando as poções para a ala hospitalar, cuidado do suprimento de plantas e produtos mágicos, sugere Snape.

- Hum, certo. E a professora Granger já sabe dessa sua decisão? Se não me engano ela está se preparando para retornar a Lyon e fazer um mestrado em Transfiguração, indaga a diretora. Ao fitá-la, Snape parece ver nos olhos de McGonagall o mesmo brilho maroto que Albus costumava ostentar quando sabia que algo estava lhe sendo oculto.

- Ainda não, mas creio que não irá se opor, diz Snape, com esperança, e por que não dizer, um certo tom de confiança na voz.

- O senhor tem certeza disso, professor Snape, indaga McGonagall.

- Certeza? Não. Mas tenho esperança de que ela aceite a proposta. A situação é injusta, eu insisto. Não seria correto dividir as turmas e impedir que ela terminasse o trabalho que estava desempenhando, completa Snape.

- Bom, vou mandar-lhe uma coruja, diz a diretora, e o Mestre de Poções se despede, com a promessa dela de lhe manter informado sobre a resposta de Hermione.

Pouco depois, uma coruja-das-torres invade o quarto da jovem na hospedaria, chamando a atenção de Hermione, que arrumava suas coisas para voltar à escola. Curiosa, ela retira o pergaminho das patas do animal e senta-se à cama para ler, depois de oferecer ao bichinho pedaços das torradas que sobrara do café da manhã.

"_Hermione, minha querida_

_Acabo de receber uma proposta do professor Snape que me causou bastante estranheza, mas que me deixou bastante aliviada. Ele quer abandonar as turmas de N.I.E.M.s para dedicar-se à pesquisa, ao preparo dos nossos estoques de poções para a enfermaria – e Merlin sabe o quanto você se desdobra para prepará-las – e também ao estoque de plantas e produtos mágicos._

_Ele afirmou que não achava justo que você tivesse que dividir as turmas e não pudesse acompanhar os alunos até o final da formação deles, o que realmente me surpreendeu. Aceitei a proposta na mesma hora, para tê-la novamente entre nós._

_Por favor, diga que desistiu de Lyon e que vai voltar. Estamos ansiosos por ter-te de volta ao castelo, inclusive sete turmas inteiras de grifinórios, desolados com a ausência da diretora de sua casa._

_Esperando o seu sim_

_MM"_

Concentrada na leitura da carta da diretora, a bruxa não percebe a entrada de uma imponente coruja negra, que dá voltas pelo quarto, tentando chamar a sua atenção. Quando finalmente a percebe, a professora estende a mão e a ave deixa cair do bico o envelope que transportava. O arrepio que sentiu deixou claro que a carta era de Snape.

"_Hermione_

_A essa altura Minerva já lhe informou sobre a proposta que eu fiz. Por favor, diga sim._

_Sempre seu_

_SS_"

A jovem riu, extasiada. Percebendo que as duas corujas aguardavam para levar sua resposta, a jovem se dirige à saleta e escreve duas cartas. Para a diretora, ela responde:

"_Querida professora Minerva_

_Pouca coisa me fará mais feliz que retornar para a escola, mesmo que seja dividindo as turmas com Snape. A sua coruja me encontrou fazendo as malas. Eu já havia escrito a Lyon, afirmando que não voltaria este ano, para o mestrado. Ainda hoje estarei de volta, para as aulas da tarde._

_Com carinho,_

_HG"_

A carta para Snape foi mais curta:

"_Conversamos depois do jantar, nas masmorras._

_Beijos_

_HG"_

Ao entrar no Grande Salão, ainda para o almoço daquela tarde, Hermione Granger é saudada com hurras e palmas vindas da mesa da Grifinória. Muitos alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa e até mesmo uns poucos da Sonserina se juntaram aos aplausos.

Vários colegas se levantaram para receber a bruxa. Harry não conseguiu se conter e correu para abraçar a amiga, enquanto Snape a cumprimenta com um impressionante beijo na mão e um olhar sensual que dizia: à noite, nas masmorras.

A tarde transcorreu calma. Foram dois tempos com Sonserina e Grifinória, seguidos por uma aula preparatória para os N.O.M.s com a Corvinal. Durante o jantar, Hermione ainda foi o centro das atenções. A jovem explicava aos amigos que, com a volta do professor Snape, ela tinha decidido fazer o mestrado em Transfiguração, que desejava cursar há tanto tempo, e que a faculdade de Lyon lhe oferecera.

- Mas pensando melhor, eu achei que o ideal seria concluir o ano letivo antes de partir para a França, concluiu a jovem.

Ao ouvir isso, Snape olha interrogativamente para a grifinória. "Então, volta dela não é definitiva?", pensou. Ao perceber o olhar do professor, a bruxa apenas sorri, de forma marota.

Para o Mestre de Poções, o jantar foi o mais longo da vida dele. Ele ansiava por estar sozinho novamente com Hermione. Com um suspiro profundo e assim que foi conveniente, ele se levantou da mesa e foi para as masmorras. Logo depois, as batidas na porta lhe indicaram que Hermione chegara.

Mal abre a porta, Snape puxa a jovem para um abraço apaixonado e a beija longamente:

- Passei o dia inteiro pensando no momento em que faria isso, confessa, quase sem fôlego. Sem soltá-la, ele repousa a cabeça em um dos ombros de Hermione e, com angústia na voz, pergunta.

- Você estava falando sério na hora do jantar?

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre ir para Lyon ao final do ano letivo, questiona.

- Snape...

- Severus, interrompe o professor.

- O quê, indaga a bruxa, com um ar de incredulidade na voz.

- Me chame de Severus. Você acha que depois da noite de ontem iria continuar a me tratar pelo sobrenome, explica o Mestre de Poções

- Severus – diz Hermione, saboreando o som do nome dele em sua boca – claro que eu não vou para Lyon no fim do ano. Mas o que você acha que os outros professores iriam dizer se eu respondesse: "ah, sim, vou ficar porque encontrei uma atividade deliciosamente tentadora e sexy para fazer em Hogwarts nas minhas horas vagas", afirma, para soltar uma sonora gargalhada depois.

Encantado com o som da risada cristalina. Snape volta a beijá-la. Mais uma vez os amantes não perceberam o passar da noite, entretidos na descoberta mútua de seus corpos, desejos e prazeres.

Nota da autora: Beijos para Magalud, Sacerdotiza, Roxane e BastetAzazis, pelos comentários. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da história.


	14. Chapter 14

**Avisos ou alertas:** Essa fic ignora completamente o sexto livro. Além disso, há cenas de sexo, consentido e entre adultos.

**Resumo:** Snape ganha uma segunda chance da vida.

**Agradecimentos:** A Lud, que criou esse desafio, um espaço para nós que amamos o Snape e que me ensinou a postar no rs. E à boa alma que me mandou a mp3 de Miss Sarajevo, sem a qual todo o embate (com trocadilho, por favor) entre Snape e Hermione não teria existido, rs.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, eu apenas peguei emprestado da tia JK Rowling e de seus associados para poder brincar.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2006, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http// fest

CAPÍTULO XIII

Desta vez é Snape quem acorda sozinho em sua cama. Ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira, devolvendo a gentileza que ele lhe fizera na manhã anterior, Hermione deixara uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Junto, em um pedaço de pergaminho, ela escrevera.

_"Estarei no segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa, mal esperando a aula acabar para te ver._

_Amor_

_HG"_

Snape sente um aperto no peito e a garganta fechar-se com a declaração singela. Por várias vezes, na noite anterior, quando tocava com veneração e desejo o corpo de Hermione, ele ficara tentado em dizer o quanto a amava. Mas anos de emoções reprimidas cobram um preço alto e ele deixara as palavras morrerem na garganta, tentando transmitir seus sentimentos através das carícias.

Agora, ao ler a assinatura do bilhete, sentia-se arrependido e com uma sensação incômoda de que estava perdendo A grande chance que a vida lhe dava de finalmente amar e ser amado, de construir ao invés de destruir, de se expressar ao invés de conter, de sentir ao invés de reprimir.

Tomado de súbita coragem, mas ainda sem entender a urgência que o movia, Snape decide procurar por Hermione. Que se danem os alunos, ele iria interromper a aula e pedir para falar com ela. Iria cobri-la de carinhos e confessar o que já não dava para esconder. Decidido a deixar aquelas três palavrinhas saírem por seus lábios, ele deixa as masmorras em direção à nova sala de aula de Poções.

Na sala de aula, Hermione passeava por entre as bancadas dos segundanistas da Lufa-Lufa. Estava lhes ensinando uma simples poção de limpeza, mas todo cuidado era pouco quando eles manuseavam substâncias que, na ordem errada, poderiam causar um grave acidente.

Talvez por estar pensando nessa possibilidade foi que ela intuiu, mais do que percebera, que o líquido no caldeirão de um dos alunos começava a borbulhar.

- York, afasta-se do caldeirão, agora. Longe, todos vocês, grita a professora, enquanto corre para a bancada, já procurando entre as mesas as bagas de zimbro que fariam com que a poção se estabilizasse. Mas acabou sendo tarde demais e o caldeirão explode justamente quando a grifinória se aproxima dele.

No corredor, Snape ouve o barulho da explosão e corre até a sala de aula. Quando se aproxima, ouve os gritos desesperados dos alunos e abre a porta com violência.

- O quê..., começa a dizer, mas uma olhada para o corpo de Hermione, caído no chão ao lado dos restos de um caldeirão destruído, é suficiente para que ele perceba o que aconteceu. Ele corre até o corpo da professora, pega-a nos braços e grita para os alunos.

- Fora, todos, avisem à diretora sobre o que aconteceu aqui e digam que eu estou levando a professora Granger para a ala hospitalar. Vão, o que estão esperando, grita Snape, antes de passar pela porta.

Andando rápido pelos corredores, ele aperta Hermione junto ao seu corpo e, sem ao menos perceber, começa a falar:

- Hermione, não morra, por favor. Eu sei que nunca te disse o quanto você é uma pessoa especial, eu sei que eu escondi de você o quanto eu admirava a sua inteligência, o seu talento e a sua dedicação. Eu sei que isso te magoou. Mas não me deixe, por favor. Não morra. Eu não vou conseguir sem você.

Snape não percebia, mas pela primeira vez em décadas, lágrimas corriam pelas suas faces, sem que ele tentasse contê-las. E em meio à sua dor, ele volta a apertar o corpo inerte da grifinória de encontro ao seu corpo. Sem se deter no caminho para a ala hospitalar, ele beija o rosto de Hermione, meio oculto pelos cabelos, e volta a pedir.

- Agüente firme, Hermione. Volta, por favor, não se vá, não morra. Eu não vou conseguir prosseguir sem você. Olha, eu nunca disse isso para ninguém, mas eu preciso de você, eu amo você. Você é a chance que a vida me deu e eu não quero e nem posso perder essa chance. Você é a luz que vai expulsar definitivamente as trevas. Você é o perdão que Dumbledore insistia em me dar. Volta, não morre, volta, dizia, entre os soluços que não conseguia conter e as lágrimas que já embaçavam a sua visão.

Snape invade a ala hospitalar, logo encontrando Gina Weasley, que - avisada sobre a explosão -, já tinha separado várias poções e curativos que, acreditava, a amiga iria precisar. Depois de depositar com toda delicadeza o corpo de Hermione no leito que a medi-bruxa indicou, Snape vira-se para a ex-aluna e surpreende Gina a dizer.

- Senhorita Weasley. Eu sei que fui um maldito professor arrogante, que só fazia atormentar a vida dos meus alunos. E nem tenho o direito de lhe pedir nada. Mas Hermione é a minha única esperança... O Mestre de Poções interrompe a frase. Já não consegue dizer mais nada.

- Acalme-se, professor Snape, tudo vai dar certo. Ela vai ficar bem. Agora..., diz Gina.

- Sim, eu vou sair, a senhorita precisa trabalhar.

As horas passam lentas, aumentando ainda mais o desespero de Severus Snape, andando de um lado para outro do lado de fora da ala hospitalar. A antiga rivalidade com Potter parecia ter-se evaporado, pois ao lado dele caminhava o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, também angustiado com a saúde da melhor amiga.

Minerva McGonagall também estava na entrada da porta da enfermaria, temendo que o pior acontecesse àquela jovem, que ela amava como se fosse uma filha. Quando parecia que a tensão daquele trio chegara a níveis insuportáveis, uma Gina exausta abre a porta e explica para o grupo:

- Hermione está bem agora. Ainda precisa de cuidados e muito descanso, mas o pior já passou. Ela teve uma pequena concussão e o início de uma hemorragia interna, já contida. Professor Snape, o senhor salvou-lhe a vida. Se não a tivesse socorrido tão rapidamente, seria mais difícil conter os ferimentos, principalmente a hemorragia. Ela está dormindo agora, mas se o senhor quiser, pode entrar por cinco minutos, para confirmar o que lhe digo, completa a medi-bruxa.

Snape não espera por mais nada e entra na ala hospitalar. Por mais que quisesse correr ao leito dela, sabia que teria que ser o mais silencioso possível, para não perturbar o sono de Hermione. Ao se aproximar e segurar a mão da bruxa, que repousava sobre as cobertas, sua angústia e desespero são imediatamente substituídos pela felicidade. A jovem abre os olhos e, em voz sonolenta, diz apenas quatro palavras antes de voltar a dormir: - Você pediu. Eu voltei.

Foram cinco longos dias divididos entre sentar-se na poltrona ao lado do leito que ela ocupava e observá-la sedada, na esperança de vislumbrar um novo abrir de olhos, e as aulas para as turmas de Poções, que não poderiam ficar sem professor.

Ao final do quinto dia, ele é expulso da ala hospitalar por Gina Weasley, que não permite que Snape passe mais uma noite sem dormir, sentado, esperando que Hermione recobrasse a consciência.

- Vá dormir em seus aposentos, professor Snape. Você parece um zumbi e se não descansar essa noite, poderemos ter mais um acidente nas aulas de poções amanhã. Eu não salvei a minha amiga para que você se matasse antes que ela voltasse a acordar, afirma Gina, em um tom de voz que não admitia negociações.

Nas masmorras, o Mestre de Poções acaba vencido pelo cansaço e adormece durante a madrugada. Ao acordar, já com dia alto, e sentar-se na cama preparando-se para levantar, é surpreendido com um envelope colocado em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ao abrir, curioso, emociona-se ao reconhecer a letra de Hermione:

"_Ainda que o desejo de partir me levasse para novos mundos_

_Ainda que a ânsia por aventuras me fizesse percorrer desertos,_

_Encontrar novas cidades, recordar ruínas perdidas,_

_Desbravar florestas impenetráveis, _

_Mergulhar no fundo dos oceanos_

_Buscar o que existe entre as estrelas..._

_Ou apenas descobrir o mistério que se esconde por detrás do véu_

_Bastaria novamente apenas o som de sua voz_

_Para me trazer de volta correndo_

_Aos braços teus._

_Com todo meu amor_

_HG"._

Snape corre para se vestir e, usando pó de floo para ganhar tempo, vai para a ala hospitalar. Já era quase hora do almoço e ele encontra Hermione sentada em uma poltrona, depois de uma refeição leve. Ele pára de repente e apenas olha para ela, sorrindo abertamente.

- Você voltou, diz, depois de longos segundos.

- Você me pediu para voltar, responde a grifinória.

O Mestre de Poções se ajoelha e abraça Hermione, delicadamente.

- Eu achei que você tinha morrido, que eu te perdera para sempre, confessa.

- E eu achei que tinha ouvido você me pedindo para voltar, pedindo que eu não o deixasse, acrescenta a jovem.

Erguendo os olhos, ele afirma:

- Não foi impressão sua. Eu pedi que você não me deixasse, eu pedi que voltasse para mim. Eu não poderia conseguir sem a sua presença. Hermione, você é a segunda chance que a vida me deu e eu não poderia te perder. Eu não iria me perdoar nunca se eu tivesse perdido a mulher que eu amo sem nunca ter dito isso a ela. Snape deixa a declaração escapar de um fôlego só. Ele tem medo de perder a coragem de revelar seus sentimentos.

- Eu acho que ainda estou dormindo e sonhando, retruca a jovem, com um olhar zombeteiro.

- Hummm, será que a senhorita Weasley vai brigar se eu tentasse um método de histórias trouxas para te despertar, diz Snape, antes de beijar a professora com delicadeza e doçura.

Hermione se abandona ao beijo. Não sabe o que o futuro lhe trará, mas a coragem que lhe garantira um lugar na casa do leão fazia com que ela decidisse apostar. Severus não pensa no futuro. Sabe que o seu futuro é agora. E com ela.

FIM


End file.
